One Night
by bookgirl318
Summary: One night four years ago changed Katniss' life forever. One secret she has kept since then. Now that Peeta Mellark is back in District Twelve, the truth will have to come out. Will it bring them together, or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**One Night**

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss POV**

_You can do this, Katniss._

I keep repeating this mantra to myself as I look in the mirror. I have dressed in my best today. It's a white silk button blouse with a navy pencil skirt. I don't usually wear clothes like this much, but today is a big day. My dark hair I let fall in waves down my back for once. I'm trying for the most professional look possible.

The newspaper clipping lies on the corner of my dresser where I can still see it.

**MELLARK'S BAKERY-DISTRICT 12 GRAND OPENING SOON! **

_**We are proud to announce the return of Mellark's Bakery to District 12. Construction is scheduled to begin soon. Hiring for the following positions will be taking place in the next couple of weeks. **_

_**BAKERS **_

_**SALES ASSOCIATES (Day and Evening shifts) **_

_**PURCHASERS **_

_**STORE MANAGER**_

_**If interested, applications can be found online at the Mellark Bakery website. Please submit applications by March 8**__**th**__** by email with the subject DISTRICT 12. Applicants will be notified by phone for interviews.**_

A month ago, my boss, Greasy Sae, had placed the advertisement in front of my face. "See anything there that interests you girl?"

I read over it quickly and hopefully hide my emotions at reading the name Mellark. Sae doesn't know anything about my connections to that name, other than I am familiar with the family. I take a hint at what she is driving at with this, though.

"Is there something you think I should be interested in?" I ask.

"Don't be silly," the old woman scolds. "You know you would be perfect for the manager position."

I think it over for a moment, and then shake my head. "The probably want someone with a college degree for that. I'd be better suited for the purchaser job," I argue.

Sae wiggle her bony finger in my face. "You think that I have been training you up these past years to be a simple purchaser? Use your brains, girl. You may not have that piece of paper, but you are more than capable of running that business."

"You really think I can do it?" I ask quietly.

She brings her fingers to my jaw and lifts my chin up. "I wouldn't have shown you this otherwise."

"What about things here? You need the help." I continue to argue.

"I can always find someone out there," Sae answers. "You know that you need this job."

And she's right. I do. Things have been getting tough lately in our house. Although Sae gave me a pay raise last year, with the rising costs of trying to provide for a four member family and trying desperately to have something to save for Prim's college education, we have been scraping by some months. Mom brings in a little bit helping with the sick, but because of her depression she can be unreliable. Some months she can't get herself to even get out of bed, let alone work. I've told Prim expressly that she cannot get any employment because she has to focus on her grades. So, it's up to me. I know that this manager's position at Mellark's will be a larger salary than what I am getting now. It could help so much.

I give a sigh and grab the paper up from the counter. "Alright Sae. As you wish."

The next three days I spend pouring over the application that I print out from the bakery website. I fill it out longhand at first. Most of it is basic personal information, but there are also a few free answer type questions like _What is your managerial style? _and _How do you work best leading a group of people?_ I spend the most time on these kinds of questions and after a couple of tries at writing it, I finally feel happy with my responses.

I go back online to the website and input everything I had written into the online document. I double check my spelling and grammar one last time before I am ready. I find the correct email address at the top of the document. I type up a business like note in the email message and attach the application.

"Here goes nothing," I say as I hit the send button.

I try my best not to think about it over the next week or so, and I am so busy with work and my family that I don't have time to mull over it anyways. Before I know it, I am sitting comfortably at our little kitchen table one night when the phone rings. I am the closest so I pick it up.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Hello!" It is obviously someone from the Capitol. The accent is a total giveaway. "May I speak with Katniss Everdeen?"

"This is she." I reply.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen," the voice cheerfully says. "I'm so glad to get you. I am calling on behalf of Mellark's Bakery. We received your application."

My back automatically straightens at this information. "Yes. I sent one in."

"Well," the woman continues. "I wanted to give you the good news that we would love to have you in for an interview. Would next Tuesday at 2:00 be okay with you?"

I think about my schedule quickly and know that my shift didn't start until 3:30 that day. It should be plenty of time. "Yes, that should be just fine."

"Wonderful!" she practically screams. "Do you know where the new bakery is?"

You can't have helped but noticed the construction going on. "Of course. I've seen it many times. I can find it."

"Well, we look forward to seeing you then," the woman finishes.

"OK." I say simply. "Thank you so much." I hear the phone click off then and know the call is over. I have an interview, and now I have to nail it.

So here I am now, sitting in my room dressed and trying to motivate myself that I am capable of this. I am just about to get up when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call out. My sister walks in smiling in that winning way she has.

"You look great!" she exclaims.

"Thanks, little duck." I say.

"Not so little anymore," she jokes. Prim sits down on the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," I reply honestly.

She looks deep in thought for a moment. Then quietly asks, "Do you think he will be there?"

I shiver at the thought of who she is talking about. Of course the possibility of him being there today crossed my mind, but I couldn't allow myself to think that. He just couldn't be here. It can't happen.

"He lives in the Capitol, Prim," I finally say. "He probably has a ton a people working for him who could handle the hiring out here."

My sister seems unconvinced, but decides not to force the issue. "Alright, Katniss. Whoever it is, you're going to knock them dead."

"You definitely have more confidence than I do." I say turning around to look at myself again.

"That's because we all know you've got this." She takes my hands and forces me to get up. "So now you get out there and go get it!"

I can't help but smile and nod. I breathe out one last time and muster all my strength to pick up my bag and walk out the door. I look back at the house one last time to see both Prim and my Mom waving at me. As I keep going I remind myself that I am doing this for them. My family. We need this. It's up to me and I can make it happen.

By the time I reach where the new bakery stands I almost believe it myself. As I see the storefront, I take another deep breath. The Mellark's Bakery sign already stands proud high above. Seeing its familiar script brings back so many memories of long ago to mind. I shake my head. I have to push all of that away. I am on a mission. I can't let the personal stuff get in the way.

With renewed determination, I open the door and hear the familiar chime from long ago that has already been put in. It's quite the construction zone on the inside with workers everywhere putting in glass for display cases, painting, and putting in shelving. It takes a moment, but I finally notice the one person out of place. It's a woman holding a clipboard and quite obviously in charge. She is fully made up with loads of makeup, crisp navy skirt with sky blue silk blouse, and completed with a platinum blonde wig. She looks absolutely out of place, so I know she must be who I need to talk to.

I walk up to the woman and tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." I quietly call out.

Startled, she turns in my direction. "Oh my goodness! You frightened me."

"Sorry about that," I say with a small smile. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm here for the 2:00 interview?"

"Oh!" her face lights up as her ruby red lips turn into the biggest grin. "Welcome, welcome!" She takes my hand and gives it a shake. "I'm Effie Trinket. We spoke on the phone the other day."

I nod in remembrance of the name and the clipped voice. "Yes. Thank you for asking me to come."

"You are more than welcome my dear," she replies. "We want the very best for Mellark's Bakery."

"Well, I hope that I am what you are looking for." I say.

"Let's find out then." Effie states. "Follow me." She turns and leads me behind the counters through a heavy door with a STAFF ONLY sign. Once we go through, I take in a small hallway with a restroom and a heavy oak door marked as the manager's office. My eventual office if I can get the job.

We stop in front of the door and Effie knocks on it. "Just go right on in, dear. He's ready to see you."

Fear of what lies beyond begins to overtake me. "But I thought you would be doing the interview?"

The Trinket woman gives a laugh. "Oh no. I've got way too much to do out there." She waves her hand dismissively toward the front area. "Just go on in. He'll take care of you."

"Okay," I say and in trepidation take some steps and push on the door. It's heavy but finally moves to open and I walk through and immediately see the man behind the beautiful oak desk. He in hunched over a bunch of papers so I can't see his face, but it only takes me a second of seeing the blond curls to know who it is.

I give an audible gasp. The man looks up then and sees me. His familiar crystal blue eyes take my form in and it's not too long before he gives that smile of his that could always melt my heart.

"Hello, Katniss," he greets me.

"Peeta…" I am still in shock with surprise. "I…I…I wasn't expecting it to be you at this interview."

"Obviously," he remarks. "But why not? I own this place."

"Yes, you do." I agree. "But you live in the Capitol. I just didn't think you would be taking the time to come all the way out to Twelve."

"I take great interest in the success of every bakery opening," Peeta explains. "So, it's important to me to be a part of the hiring."

"I understand." I reply.

The silence becomes acute then until Peeta finally breaks it. "It's been a long time," he says softly.

"Almost 4 years." I whisper. Even though I didn't want him to, I think he still heard me.

"Why don't you sit down?" He motions to the chair in front of the desk. "Let's talk about your application, okay?" I feel relief knowing that he is planning to keep our conversation all business.

I nod and take a seat as Peeta looks over my qualifications. He gazes up after a minute. "So, you have been working at Sae's Diner for 3 ½ years now? And have gone from waitress to shift manager."

"Yes. Sae promoted me a year ago" I tell him.

"Good," Peeta remarks. "It says here that you took multiple college business courses, but don't have a degree?"

I know what he is doing. Trying to get out of me the reason for not finishing my college plan that he knew I was so adamant about the last time I saw him. But right now, at this moment, I can't tell him that. It would reveal the one thing he doesn't know. The one thing he should know and have agonized over and over how to tell him.

This is not the moment, though. So, I come up with a more general answer. "Some personal things came up in my life and I had to quit. One day I do hope to finish."

Peeta doesn't seem completely satisfied with my vague reply, but doesn't push any further. "I hope you do," he says quietly. He then asks a variety of questions about situations that could arise in the bakery and how I would handle them, from angry customers to workers who continuously come in late. I answer to the best of my ability. Luckily, many of the events he describes have already happened during my tenure at Sae's, so I use that knowledge to my advantage.

When Peeta is running out of questions, I can see from his expression that he is pleased with my responses. "I can tell you have had quite the experience at the diner."

I give a little chuckle. "It's definitely an education in itself in dealing with people."

"So it seems," and once more he gives off that radiant smile. I take a glance at my watch and notice that I have already been there for 45 minutes. I hadn't even realized that so much time had passed. But I shouldn't have been surprised. Peeta always made conversation, no matter the topic, easy.

It's then that he gets up from his chair. "Well, Miss Everdeen, I appreciate you coming in today." He puts out his hand and we shake over the desk. "I have a few more applicants to see through this week, but I will be making a decision as soon as possible. Would it be possible for me to call you if I have any more questions?

"Of course. You have my number." I reply. "Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"It was a pleasure," Peeta says. He walks around the desk and leads me to the door which he opens. With one last handshake, I turn to walk back to the front of the store and hear the door close behind me.

As I move through the continuing chaos of the main area, I pass by Effie again and give her a nod. She taps her clipboard. "Have a wonderful day!" she calls out.

I wave and leave the bakery. I go about half a block before I stop and lean against the brick wall of the District 12 bookstore. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I had imagined many things for when I saw Peeta Mellark again. A job interview was definitely not one of those situations I dreamed of. I mull over the last hour in my mind. He looked good. Really good. Successful. He deserved it, for sure. The kindest person I have ever known and he has worked so hard. And I could have destroyed it all for him.

He looked happy to see me. I could tell he wanted to get personal, but the situation kept him from it. I shake my head. Snap out of it, Katniss! Get your head together. Peeta is here to hire for the bakery and that is it. He will be here for a short time and then return to his life in the Capitol.

Determined and relaxed no I am ready to go on with the day. Try to get busy to keep him out of my head. I look at my watch and see that I have only fifteen minutes before my shift is supposed to start. I practically run down the sidewalk the next three blocks until I am in front of Sae's.

I crash through the door, panting. "I'm so sorry! My appointment went a little longer than I planned."

Greasy Sae looks up at me from the register and smiles wickedly at my disheveled state. "It's alright girl. You're here now. How did it go?" she says with a wink.

"Fine," I call out as I pick up my badge from the register desk. "Thanks again for encouraging me to do it. I'm not sure I'll get the job, but I'm glad at least to have the chance."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you." Sae replies. "Now, go on back and change."

I give her a hug and make my way to the staff bathroom. I grab my uniform out of my tote bag and get out of the constricting skirt and blouse. I change out my low heeled pumps for sneakers. Finally, I run a brush through my hair and braid it back up.

Once I head into the kitchen, I check over today's schedule to see who is on. It must be my lucky day because everyone on call tonight usually does a great job and gets along well. It should be a good shift.

I put on my apron and get in my spot behind the counter. As shift manager, I no longer serve the tables much anymore. I manage those who do, and deal with any problems that may arise. I also stand watch over the counter where I take care of drinks and carry out orders.

Already, a familiar face sits at one of the barstools. Haymitch Abernathy is a regular. He's here most nights to get a cup of coffee and a meal because the rest of the time he is too drunk to feed himself. The man is gruff, but we've come to a kind of understanding in our relationship. I don't try to stop his drinking, and in turn he gives me advice from time to time. I came to find out that beneath the exterior the old man is usually spot on in his take on people. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself.

"Hey Haymitch," I greet him as I stand in front of him. He must have just woken up because his head is still lying halfway on the countertop. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Sweetheart!" he slurs. "Glad to see it's you here and not one of those other idiots. I'll have a BLT sandwich and fries."

"Ok." I tell him and go over to call in the order. As I clean off the countertop near him. Haymitch gives me the once over.

"You're wearing makeup." He says. "Not your usual thing. What's going on?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had an interview today." I grouch at him.

"Interview?" he questions. "You mean you're looking to leave this classy joint?"

"It's a management position at the new Mellark's Bakery. It's a good job." I retort. "It will help give us more money for Prim's tuition next year."

"I see." He picks up the mug of coffee I left in front of him. "So, how did it go?"

I think about how to answer. I haven't had any time to sit and digest how I really think the interview went and if I had a chance at getting the job. I shrug my shoulders. "Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I reply. "I haven't had a chance to really think about it, okay? I think I did well at answering the questions, but the whole thing was hard."

"How's that?" Haymitch's sandwich has arrived and he picks it up with his hands and begins to eat.

"I knew the person who was giving the interview personally." I say this quietly because I know he is going to connect the dots together.

"So the boy is back in town." He says casually.

I nod my head. Haymitch knows a little of my past with Peeta, but not everything. Definitely not the one most important fact.

"Yeah, he's doing the hiring." I tell him.

"That must have been one awkward conversation," the old man remarks, and as if on cue the diner door opens and Peeta walks in.

"Speak of the devil." Haymitch mutters. I shoo him with my hands and walk over to where Peeta now stands at the counter.

"Hi!" I say in the cheeriest voice I can manage. "What can I do for you?"

"I called in an order a while ago." Peeta states. "I've come to pick it up."

"Let me just check on it." I tell him and look at the to go orders that are waiting in front of the kitchen. Of course, one is labeled with the name Peeta on it. I grab the bag of food and hand it over to Peeta.

"That's $5.45." I say.

Peeta gets his wallet from his back pocket and opens it up and hands me a ten dollar bill. I plug in everything into the register and get his change. I lay the money down on the countertop and am shocked when Peeta's hand suddenly covers mine.

"Katniss," he begins. He looks away as if trying somehow to find the words he wants in the air. "I came by to get food, but I also wanted to talk to you."

"Did you have another question regarding my application?" I ask in confusion.

"No," he states. "I had something personal to ask you. I wanted to do it before, but an interview isn't exactly the right place to ask someone to go out with them. I thought here and now would be better."

"You came by to ask me out?" His hand feels so warm and secure on mine.

"Yes, Katniss." Peeta replies more confident now. "Have dinner with me Friday night. We need to talk. You know that."

I do know that, but I'm so scared of what I know will happen between us during that dinner. I can't even think about it.

"I don't know, Peeta…" I hesitate.

He doesn't move his hand. "Please Katniss. I promise I'll let you choose the restaurant." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I scowl at him just to spite that cocky grin he has now. I decide that I might as well give in. I give a huff. "Alright. Fine. Friday night."

"Is 7:00 okay?" Peeta asks. "I can pick you up here if you need."

"That sounds fine." I say and finally smile. "I'm off at 6:30 so I can change and wait for you."

The giddy grin that lights up Peeta face honestly melts my heart. His blue eyes sparkle with happiness, and somehow that makes me happy too.

"Great!" he calls out as he picks up his dinner. "I'll see you then. And I'll be in touch about the position, too."

I nod and watch as he walks out the door. I pick up the coffee pot and head back over to fill up Haymitch's mug. I pour the brown liquid and notice that same cocky grin Peeta had that drives me crazy.

"So I'm guessing it's a safe bet you're going to get that job." The old man chuckles under his breath.

I roll my eyes. "Eat your sandwich, Haymitch," and I unceremoniously walk away.

Hours and hours later I complete my shift. It hadn't been a bad night. There was only one small dispute over a bill which was easy to handle. Most of the customers had been regulars who I know well. But, it has been such a long day and it was twenty minutes later than I was supposed to be off. I am not looking forward to the long walk home.

I say goodnight to Sae and put a sweater on as I walk out into the cool spring night air. It's not that long of a walk, but it seems like forever in my state. At least I had good shoes on.

Exhausted, I finally reach the house half an hour later. I open the door and walk through the door. I kick off my shoes first thing because my feet are killing me. I lay down my purse on the kitchen counter and only then do I practically run up the stairs. I pass by the open door of Prim's room and see my sister taking off the ear phones and pause whatever music she had been listening to.

"You're finally home," she calls out. "We were getting worried."

"Sorry about that," I sigh. "We had quite the late rush tonight."

Prim nods. "I understand. How did the interview go?"

"It was good." I say. "Surprising, if nothing else."

"Really?" she is sitting up in curiosity now. "How so?"

There is no point hiding anything from my sister. I go ahead and lay it out there.

"Peeta was the one interviewing me." I tell her.

Prim's eyes widen like huge saucers. "Oh wow," she says. "He's really here."

"Yeah," I nod. "I was so shell shocked at first seeing him that it took me a moment to tell myself that I was there to interview."

"I'm sure you made a great impression," Prim says is all seriousness but with that wicked look in her eyes. "Did you…?" she asks, and I know exactly what she is inferring to.

"No, I didn't. It wasn't the right place or time." I explain.

"You're going to have to face it sometime Katniss," Prim states. "It's not fair."

"I know." I say guiltily. "Look, there's more, but right now I need to go see Willow. I'm so exhausted." Prim glares at me as I walk towards the stairs, stopping at the first step. I turn back to my sister. "I promise I will tell you everything in the morning."

"You better." Prim scolds, her hand motioning upwards. "She's waiting in there for you with Mom."

I nod and keep on walking down the hallway until I reach the last room on the right. I give a little knock and then open the door. And I see her. The light of my life sits in her little twin bed. Her dark curls cascade down her back and her blue eyes sparkle as they take me in.

"Mommy!" Willow calls out.

"Hi Sweet Pea." I reply. "How are you?"

She picks up the book lying beside her. "Great! Grandma read a book."

"That's wonderful." I say as I look at the cover of a Dr. Seuss classic. "It's a good one too."

"We just finished it," my mother chimes in as she gets up from the bed. I walk closer until I stand next to her.

"Thanks, Mom." I say as I give her a hug. "I've got it from here."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Anything for my girls." She ruffles Willow's hair and quietly walks out. I finally turn and slide under the covers next to my daughter. I wrap her small body into mine and begin to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry that I am late Sweet Pea." I tell her.

"It's okay, Mommy," she says and gives me a little kiss on my cheek. I am not worthy to be this beautiful angel's mother. On that thought, I know I need to tell her the most important fact of the day. To prepare for what I know is coming.

"Something interesting happened, though." I continue in conversation.

Willow's eyes widen in excitement. "What?"

I give her a kiss on the forehead and look straight into those eyes that I know so well.

"I saw your daddy today."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows on Chapter 1! I truly appreciate it. Chapter 2 will be part 1 of what will be a two part flashback. ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games books or characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Flashback (Part 1)**

Willow's eyes grow wide at my announcement. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie. Your daddy." I reply while beginning to stroke her hair. "I saw him. He's close, and you are going to meet him."

"When?" she asks.

I don't have a true answer to this question, even though I know it is coming. So, I give my daughter what I can. "Soon, little one. Soon."

"So happy." I hear her say through her yawn, and she snuggles deeper into the bed as I continue to hold and love on her. Within moments, her breathing is even and she is completely still. I wait about five minutes before attempting to get out of the bed.

Once I am free, I walk across the hall to my own bedroom. I shrug off my clothes and throw them into the small laundry hamper. Turning on the shower, I let the water warm up and once ready let it run over my skin. The release of the day's tension feels amazing and draining at the same time. I rinse off quickly, and get into my comfortable sleep clothes.

My bed feels like heaven once I get in. I try to pick up a book and read, but can't focus on the words in front of me. Now that I am still, the thoughts that I had been held back for so long finally crash through and interrupt the calm of the evening. Memories of another night around four years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in my final year at District 12 University studying business. I was 22 and felt for the first time in my life that I actually had something good ahead of me. For so long I had been struggling to keep my little family afloat. But now, in a short time, I would have my degree and could get a job that could really support us. No longer would I have to pour over the accounts month to month just to make sure we could make it. I could take care of my Mom, Prim, and myself without any more worries.

Maybe that feeling was the reason I said yes to Madge when she asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding to Gale. It was weird, actually, considering I was actually the best friend of the groom. But I guess the bride felt that I needed a place somewhere. So she asked, and amazingly I agreed. Although in my decision, I seriously had no idea what I was getting myself into. Shopping, trying on dresses, listening to band after band, showers, and one bachelorette party.

"You want to do what?" I said in astonishment when Madge told me her idea.

"Oh, you heard me!" she replies. "I want you, Delly and I to have a weekend in the Capitol."

"And do what exactly?" I ask.

"Anything we want to do silly!" Madge laughs. "We can shop, get our nails done, and go clubbing."

"You know that's not my thing, right?" I tell her honestly.

"Yeah, I know." She shakes her head. "But, it's my bachelorette weekend so it's what I want. And as a bridesmaid you don't have much of a choice. You have to come!"

"What did I ever agree to this?" I say as I place my head in my hands in defeat.

"Because you care about Gale," Madge offers. "And you want him happy, which means making me happy." I look up again and don't see any judgment, only a kind smile. I nod my head in response.

"So are you in?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answer. The bride to be responds with a squeal and hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe.

"Glad to know you're excited," I tell her.

"You're going to love it, Katniss. I promise!" she calls out before walking out to search for her next target.

Once I went home and spilled the beans, Prim, of course, thought it was all a fantastic idea.

"You need to get out Katniss!" she ordered me. "Live life a little. All you do is study and hunt." She sat down next to me on my bed and put her hand on top of mine. "Go and have some fun for once." Even my mother, who only recently was coming out of her latest episode chimed in.

"It will do you good, sweetheart," she softly added. "We'll be okay here for one weekend."

With everyone pushing me, I couldn't resist. So, one month later I found myself on a train with two women who were the closest thing I had to girlfriends. They were chit chatting and gossiping all the way from 12. I tried my best to enter into the conversations regarding hair, fashion, and the latest celebrity news, but it was so hard when I didn't really know much about any of the subjects. Nor did I care.

During the ride, Madge did make decisions on the order of business for the trip. We were going to check in at the hotel, get mani/pedis together, shop around bakeries for wedding cake ideas, and then "dance the night away" at the hottest club in the Capitol.

"It is going to be a weekend to remember!" Madge gushes when she finishes talking about her plan. "And remember…what happens in the Capitol, stays in the Capitol. Right, girls?"

"Right," Delly and I say as we looking at each other. It should be an interesting weekend, for sure.

As the announcer calls out that we are pulling into the Capitol train station, we all look out the window. It is amazing to see. There are buildings everywhere. It's nowhere near as spread out as our town in District 12.

I can see people walking all around, too. They have all sorts of tinted colored hair, make-up, and bright clothing and completely stand out from the more typical look we have at home. It's just so….colorful. Our eyes are all wide as we watch the visions before us. You would think we were in a candy store for the first time.

The train has been stopped for a good five minutes and we are still standing there until Delly calls out. "Come on girls. Let's go see what all the hoopla is all about."

We grab our suitcases and disembark. We somehow manage to hail a taxi which Madge directs to take us to the Parthenon Hotel. Traffic is pretty thick, but within twenty minutes, the driver tells us we have arrived.

The three of us get out and look up at what must be one of the tallest buildings any of us had ever seen. Glass windows cover the entire outside of the structure, and I can even see a glass elevator rising up on the outside with people inside it. Nothing I had ever learned in school ever prepared me for actually seeing all of this.

After continuing to gawk for a good ten minutes, we finally make the resolve to walk in. We reach the desk to check in, and once Madge gives her name for the reservation, the process goes pretty quickly. We are given card keys and directions on how to find our room.

The ride in the elevator is amazing as we rise to the fortieth floor and I revel in seeing the city from on high. It's absolutely stunning in a way. I don't get the chance to watch for long as the doors open and we walk into the hallway. After going what seems to be a maze of corridors we make it to the room number found on our keys.

"Here it is, ladies!" Madge cries. "Room 4025." She unlocks the door with her card and opens it. She squeals upon seeing the inside, and practically runs in.

"Ooh! It's so pretty." Delly chimes in as she goes through herself. She flops down on the bed. "Oh my gosh! You both have to feel this. It's amazing."

Lying down for a minute actually sounds good to me, so I do what Delly requests and take a rest on the bed. And she's right. It's does feel amazing. My bed fits into the mattress perfectly. I have never been so comfortable in my life.

"This is great." I admit.

"See! I told you, Katniss." Madge gushes. "We're going to have a great time. Now, let's clean up and hit some bakeries. I have to find my wedding cake!"

We all neaten up and change into clean clothes before heading down the elevator once more. As we exit, Madge turns around to us.

"Look, thanks for being good about this, you guys. There just aren't any good bakeries any more in 12. I thought this would be a chance to see what they have here."

"It's fine Madge." I soothe her.

"Let's ask the concierge if they know any good ones that they could recommend." Delly offers.

Madge and I nod, and we head to the desk where a very helpful looking middle aged man with purple hair is on the telephone. We wait for a few minutes until he finally gets off.

"Yes," he says in a very clipped high pitched tone. "Can I help you?"

"You sure can," Madge answers. "I am getting married and need a fabulous wedding cake. Do you know any good bakeries around here?"

The man smiles brightly. "Oh absolutely! The best bakery in the entire country is only about three blocks from here. You can walk there easily. Just follow Coliseum Way there north. You'll cross Romulus Street and it will be on the right. Can't miss it."

"Any other ones we should try out?" Delly asks.

"Oh no." the man gushes. "You won't need to. This place is the best, I promise. You won't want to look any farther. The cakes are superb!"

"Alright," Madge tells him. "Thank you." She turns back to us. "Ladies, I guess we have some walking to do!"

We leave the hotel and walk north as directed. It's not bad since I have so much fun just looking at all the people walking by. I have never seen such an amazing array of characters, not in Twelve anyway. I am enjoying myself so much we hit the light at Romulus Street before I know it.

"Ok. So, once we cross we should spot it easily." Madge directs.

When the WALK sign flashes, we cross, and pass by what seems to be a clothing store which has outfits that I would never dare to wear. Next, though, we hit the jackpot, as we pass a window painted with cakes and other delectable treats. Obviously a bakery.

I'm about to be in front of the entrance when Madge calls out. "Oh my God!"

Delly and I stop behind her to see what got her all riled up. It doesn't take long. I read the sign and know exactly why Madge cried out.

**MELLARK'S BAKERY**

"I don't believe it." Delly whispers.

I don't either. The chances are just too great. "It can't be. It's impossible." I add.

Madge seems to have gotten her head together because she shakes her head. "Oh, it's not impossible. Actually, if you think about it, it makes complete sense."

I look at Delly and shrug my shoulders. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

My friends nod and we walk in the door. The tingle of the chime welcomes us. I see amazing creations everywhere. My mouth waters at just seeing how delectable they look. All of us just take a few moments to look around at all the treats.

Eventually, we do make our way to the counter and ring the bell that is there. There is some noise in the backroom before I hear the shuffle of feet before the door is pushed open and a body comes through. It's a young man, about our age. Blonde hair tussled into curly waves, with strong shoulders. He wipes his flour covered hands on his apron as he makes his way behind the counter.

"Hello there!" he calls out in a beautifully deep voice. "Welcome to Mellark's Bakery. How can I help you today?"

It's is then that I see his eyes as at the same time they find mine. Blue as the ocean, and if they hair hadn't given it away, these did. I could never forget those eyes, even if I hadn't seen them since I was twelve years old.

Madge is quicker on the draw, though. "Peeta?" she cries out. "Peeta Mellark? Is that you?"

His name pries his gaze from mine as he looks at the other girl. "Madge," he states. "Madge Undersee, right?"

"Yes," she nods her head. "That's right. Oh my gosh!" She turns to our blonde friend. "And you remember Delly Cartright, don't you?" Madge adds.

"Of course," Peeta answers and gives Delly a small hug. "We played a lot in elementary school." Delly blushes a sweet shade of pink at this.

"And this is," Madge is pointing my way to continue, but is interrupted by Peeta.

"Katniss," he says. "Katniss Everdeen." He stands in front of me with a laser sharp gaze that I can't look away from. "How could I forget you?" He puts out a hand which I shake.

"it's been awhile." I say.

"It definitely has." Peeta remarks quietly, and then turns to the others. "It's great to see all of you. So how is it that you found your way here today?"

"Oh that!" Madge takes over. "I'm getting married, and we came to the Capitol for a girl's weekend only bachelorette party. I thought I would look at some cakes too while we were here. This place was recommended."

Peeta's face lights up. "That's great news Madge. I'm happy for you, and would be glad to help you look at some cakes. We really have some great selections, if I do say so myself." You could tell that he was proud of the work from the look on his face. If memory serves, cakes were his specialty, and probably still were.

"Well, let me see then!" Madge declares.

"Why don't you sit at the table over there while I get out the books?" Peeta motions his hand toward the small table set by the windows and walks through the door to the back.

The three of us all take seats, but have no time to talk about any of the recent happening, because Peeta quickly returns with a large notebook filled with drawings and designs. He pours over it together with the bride. Delly and I look over a little, but only put in a few comments here and there.

Madge loves what she sees, though, and after a half hour of decision making, finally chooses what she wants. "I really think this is the design that would work best." she finally declares. "If you think it can be done."

"You said in June, right?" Peeta asks. Madge nods her head.

"Well, I think we can arrange that just fine. I can have myself or someone else come out the night before to make all the preparations and ensure you have what you want," he says.

"Oooh! I'm so excited!" Madge squeals. "Thank you so much Peeta."

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to serve." He goes to grab a pad and marks the order down. Madge gives him the exact date, time, and place of the wedding reception. Peeta takes all the necessary information and goes to the register to ring it up.

"Here's what the grand total will be, if it meets you needs," he says. He hands the bill over to Madge who looks it over. After a moment, she nods her head.

"This is great," she tells him. Then all of the sudden, she looks up as if she just had a revelation. 'Hey, by the way, we are all going to Retro tonight for dancing. You should join us."

Delly catches the excitement of the idea immediately. "Oh yes, Peeta. Please come! We could catch up some more."

"I don't know…" he hesitates. "I have to close up tonight. I'm not much of a dancer either." It's then I notice that he is staring straight at me. For what reason, I don't know. Maybe to get my thoughts?

"You should come," I add. "It would be fun to have you there."

Peeta's reaction is immediate as his face brightens with that smile of his. "Ok. I'll think about it. I'll see how I feel once I've closed and maybe head over after that. Maybe around 9:30 or 10:00?"

"Perfect." Madge replies. She gets up from her chair as a sign we are ready to go. "See you then, I hope!" He nods.

Delly and I follow her lead then, and get up to head toward the door. Peeta graciously follows us and holds the door as I trail behind the others.

"You'll be there, too?" I hear him ask as I pass.

"I'll be there," I say. "One way or another, since I think they will drag me behind them if I don't come."

Peeta laughs. "Sounds about right." He runs his hands through his blonde waves. "Then I'll be sure to try to get there. Save me a dance?"

"I'll allow it," I say with a little grin, then turn to follow my friends as I hear the door close behind me.

Not much is said as we head to our next destination, which is Cinna's Salon and Boutique. It actually turns out to be the most relaxing time I have ever had. It starts off with our reservations for Mani/Pedis. I wasn't quite sure what to think when an orange dyed curly haired man named Flavius was who I pulled for my nail technician. I should never have worried though. The man worked magic with his hands over my feet, and I felt almost all of the tension drain out of my body.

Unfortunately, my thoughts of Peeta were still with me. Seeing him again after all this time. I still can feel the rain from the day he tossed me burnt bread when I was found starving outside of his family bakery at eleven years old. My father had died month before, and my mother was lost to us. I had sole responsibility for feeding myself and my sister. And I was out of options. I had resorted to going through garbage cans when I ended up behind the store. He found me there, and came back with two loaves that were singed on the edge. He didn't wait, but went back into the shop. I grabbed the loaves and ran home, and we all feasted ourselves that night on the sweet taste of nuts and raisins within the grains. It saved us.

The next day, when I saw Peeta again, I noticed the welt that I knew must have come from his witch the mother. I also knew that I was the cause of it. I fought my emotions all day, but at the end of school couldn't help myself but to go up to the boy with the bread. I found him standing outside with a small group of friends from the town.

"HI," I said quietly to him. He turned and immediately moved away from his friends to come towards me. "I….I…I just wanted to say thank you for the bread yesterday."

"It wasn't a problem." Peeta answered.

"But you got hurt." I argued. I reached my hand out to touch his bruised face.

"Doesn't matter," he stated. "It was worth it to help you."

I hate owing people for anything, so I had to offer something. Anything. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"I don't want your money." Peeta replied. "But I would like to be your friend." It's then that he picked up a fresh dandelion from the ground and gently placed it in my braided hair. It's such a sweet gesture, and upon seeing the tiny flower, I felt a sense of hope that I hadn't had in so long.

"I'm not really good at friends," I told him honestly. "But I think I can try."

"That's all I ask," he said, and smiled warmly which lifted my heart.

And we did become friends. For the next year we spent a lot of time together just taking walks throughout the district, helping each other with homework, and lots of talking. Well, Peeta did most of the talking, but I tried to respond in kind.

Over time, I could tell Peeta wanted to be not just my friend, but my boyfriend. At the moment I thought he was close to trying to kiss me, about a year after the bread, there came the worst news ever. Peeta's mother was insisting the family sell the bakery and set up shop in the Capitol. His father gave in quickly, and they were planning to move in a month.

We argued it over for hours through tears. Peeta promised we would remain friends and could write and call. I tried to believe him. I even went to his house the night before they were leaving to talk with him, only to be stopped by Mrs. Mellark. She told me in no uncertain terms that Peeta would be making new friends in the Capitol and would have no time to continue a relationship with me. With that, she said it would be better if I didn't even say goodbye to make the parting easier. Why I listened to her, I'll never know. But I did. I ran home and cried through the night.

Over the next few months, I wrote letters every week, telling Peeta everything that was going on. At first, I received notes from him, as well. It never responded to anything I had written, but let me know about his new school and overall life in the Capitol. Things were going well and the new bakery was starting off strong.

After a couple of months, though, the letters dwindled, until in month four I never received another word. I had not seen nor spoke with Peeta in more than nine years until this day. It was such a shock to my system.

I am finally rocked out of my memories when Flavius calls out. "All done, my darling? Don't you love how they look?" I look at my toes to see the most amazing fire designs. They are amazing.

"I do love them." I say.

"I'm glad." A deep voice replies to my right. It's Cinna, the owner of the salon. "In fact, I think I have the perfect thing for you. Come on out to the boutique area once you are dry." I'm intrigued, so it easily five minutes later when I join him at the front part of the store. Thousands of beautiful items that I would never normally wear line the racks.

Cinna lights up when he sees me and picks up something from behind the counter. "Here, this is the dress that came to mind." He brings It up for me to see and he is right. I can somehow tell that if I put this on that it would look incredible.

It is a soft sunset orange color that would set off the colors in my nails. It had spaghetti straps, a fitted corset top with a flared knee length skirt. I couldn't wait to see if it fit.

"Can I try it on?" I ask excitedly.

"Of course." I literally grab the dress from his hands and run to a nearby dressing room. I get it on quickly and it fits perfectly. I usually don't splurge on anything like this, but I know I wouldn't find anything like this outfit ever again.

I change back into my original clothes and take the dress much more gracefully than before back to the register to pay. Cinna looks up knowingly when I return.

"I'll take it." I tell him. I start to get out my wallet, but fell the kind man's hands stop mine.

"My treat," he says. "For the girl on fire."

"You're kidding." I stare at him in disbelief. "I can't let you do that. It's too much."

"It's my store, so I can choose how to sell my wares," Cinna scolds. "It's yours."

I feel tears coming to my eyes at his kindness. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies. "Something tells me you'll have a big night tonight in that dress."

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure." I joke. The look in Cinna's eye is telling me that he seems almost serious.

"I do appreciate it, CInna." I continue. Then turn to see Delly and Madge are now here. "I guess I better go now. My friends are finished."

"You're welcome anytime," he says and gives a wave of goodbye before heading back into the salon.

"What was that about?" Delly asks as she and Madge approach me.

"The owner gave me a dress." I tell them. I lift it up for them to see. The girls' mouths drop a thousand yards as they see the beautiful frock.

"Gorgeous!" Madge cries. "I can't believe he just gave it to you."

"Neither can I!" I say with a shrug.

"Well, Peeta is going to be blown away when he sees you." Delly states.

"Peeta?" I lift my eyebrows in confusion. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Didn't you notice how he was looking at you in the bakery?" Madge explains. "Except for when we were talking about the cakes, he wasn't paying a lick of attention to us."

"All he was looking at was you." Delly adds.

"Oh come off it," I scoff. "You're just seeing things." I try to hide any emotions at the feelings that knowing Peeta was watching me brings out.

"I don't think so." Delly answers.

"Well," I say turning around to head towards the exit, "he said he might not even come anyway."

"Oh," Madge answers, "something tells me that he'll be there alright." She and Delly begin to laugh together like they know a secret. All I can do is roll my eyes at them.

We head back to the hotel then and spend the next few hours all getting showers, and then helping each other with hair and makeup. My friends continue to make little comments about Peeta, but I do my best to ignore them.

When I once more have the fabulous dress on, I look in the mirror and almost don't recognize myself. Both girls gush at how amazing I look, but compared to their easy looks, it fills like it took me forever to get myself to look like this. I decide to enjoy the feel for once, though, and we head out.

Dinner is fantastic at the restaurant our friend the hotel concierge recommends. I salivate over the lamb stew that comes complete with plums. It literally is the best thing I have ever eaten. The chicken and vegetables are divine, and the rolls melt in my mouth, although I don't think they are quite as good as Mellark's cheese buns.

After an hour of engorging ourselves silly, we finally head to the nightclub. As soon as we arrive in the door, I can hear the pumping of Staying Alive by the Bee Gees. It's definitely retro, which I actually like.

I am actually smiling as we find seats towards a back corner, but in a place where we can easily see the entrance. The place isn't too packed, but it is still a little early.

"I'll go get us the first round," Delly offers. "What do you want?"

Madge asks for a daiquiri. "I'll have a rum and coke. Thanks." I tell her.

"You've got it!" She heads off to the bar. Madge and I chit chat while people watching. Some are obviously Capitol citizens by the look of the hair, wardrobe, etc. Others, I see, bear more of a resemblance to our own looks, and I can guess they are more from the Districts. It's definitely a mix of people, for sure.

Ten minutes later Delly is back with the orders, and we begin to sip and chat some more. Or, I should say that my friends chat while I just watch and tackle my drink.

I have downed about half my run and coke when Madge all of the sudden says. "See Katniss. Look. I told you!"

I turn around and look in the direction the girls are watching. Peeta is strolling toward our way, bright smile plastered on his face as usual. He has changed and is now wearing khakis with a blue polo which sets off his crystal eyes. He looks good. Really good.

"Hi Peeta. You made it!" Delly calls out when he nears.

"Yeah," he replies. "I decided not to pass up the opportunity to catch up."

"We're glad you did," Madge says. "Take a seat." He does, taking the stool closest to mine. I notice the girls giving each other a little look.

"How are you Katniss?" Peeta asks as he sits down.

I turn to face him. "Great. Just great."

"You look amazing," he tells me as he looks me over. "Great dress."

A memory shoots out at me all of the sudden. "That's right," I mutter almost to myself. "Orange was your favorite color."

"Still is," Peeta replies. "And yours was green if I'm not mistaken."

"You remember," I say quietly. I'm amazed he would recall such a minor fact about me after so long.

"Of course I do," he answers, and then leans a little forward towards my ear. "I remember everything."

I look into his eyes then and see it all. The joy as well as the pain. There's hurt there behind the smile, and I wonder if I am going to find out what that is about.

"I'm out." Madge breaks the spell as she picks up her empty glass. "Anybody need anything? Peeta?"

"I'll take a beer to start with," Peeta states. "I'm good with most any kind." Madge nods and heads off with Delly deciding to follow her. They have left us alone. Something tells me that it is not by accident.

It doesn't take long for Peeta to take the opportunity. "I've missed you Katniss." His eyes continue to bore into me with his intense stare that melts my heart.

"I've missed you too," I tell him honestly.

"All these years," he says wistfully. "Seeing you again after no word at all when I left Twelve."

I look up at him in shock. "No word? What do you mean no word? I wrote you letters for months! It was you who stopped writing."

"I only stopped writing because I never got anything from you. You didn't even come to say goodbye." He isn't speaking in anger, but keeping a matter of fact tone.

"I did come," I explain. "But I was told that I wasn't wanted."

"You wrote letters." Peeta runs his hand through his hair in that way that I know means that he is thinking. "But I never…"

"I sent them for about six months." I tell him. "Yours stopped coming after three or four."

His face clears with some kind of realization. "Mother," he mutters in frustration.

Oh. That would explain it. If his mother found my letters and kept them from Peeta, that would be the reason for everything. She was stopping us from communicating.

"She obviously thought she was doing you some good by keeping me from you." I observe.

"Of course she did." he says lost in the deep recesses of his memories and thoughts. After a moment, though, he shakes his head as if he decided on something. "Look. It's all in the past, and there is nothing I can do about that," he states and takes my hand. "You're here now, and I think it's a sign that this is the chance we have to get to know each other again. What do you think?"

I have to agree. After all this time to see each other again…it must mean something. "Alright." I smile. "So I guess tell me what you have been up to then."

Peeta practically glows as he smiles back. "Well, as you saw today, I'm currently working at the bakery. Although pretty soon, I'm going to be moving up."

I'm curious. "Really? And how is that?"

"Dad is planning to retire in the next few months," Peeta tells me. "I'm going to own the bakery after that."

This is amazing. Peeta will be the owner of Mellark's Bakery. At so young of an age, too. "What about your brothers?" I ask.

"Rye is a lawyer, and Wheat is a doctor. In Mom's opinion they're pretty well set. So, all eyes are upon me. I got my degree in business and marketing this Spring, so I guess they think I am ready."

"Is it what you want, though?" I pry. Peeta looks up at me as if shocked that someone cares about his own thoughts about it.

"Yeah, it is." he replies. "I love the bakery, and with the right push and product it can be the best in Panem. I think we can even expand to have branches in every district if we play it right." In his words I can almost see his vision in my head. It could be fantastic.

"I think you should do it," I encourage. "It would be great. We need a Mellark's back in Twelve."

Peeta chuckles. "We'll just have to do something about that, then." He clears his throat. "So what about you?"

"Me?" I hesitate. I usually hate talking by myself, but Peeta's eyes gently encourage me to open up, just like they could do when we were younger. He could always get me to say things I never would to anyone else.

"I'm enrolled at District 12 U," I begin. "Studying management. I'm on the four year degree plan, but it's taking me more like six." I give a little smile.

"That's okay," Peeta says. "As long as you get to finish, it doesn't matter how long it takes."

"I know," I answer, "and I want to get done, but resources have only allowed me to take a few courses at a time. Never a full load. I'm amazed I can study at all with working and taking care of Prim."

"How is she?" he inquires.

I light up at talking about my sister. "She's good. Much better since Mom has come out of her funk a little. She wants to be a doctor." I look into his eyes which are directed fully on me. "That's why I'm trying to get my own degree so that I can get a job and make the money needed so that she can go to med school someday."

"Is management what you want?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "I just want to learn enough so that I can run a good business. Of course, it means working with employees and customers which my professors have continuously told me is a skill I need to work on. People skills have never been my strong point. But you knew that."

Peeta is outright laughing now. "I guess I did." He says. We both smile.

Delly and Madge return then with the drinks. We all talk together for a little while about old memories as we continue to let the alcohol run through us. The girls go off often to the bathroom, or get more drinks, or dance. Peeta and continue to stay at the table, though, just talking. I had almost forgotten how easy he makes it. We discuss Twelve and how it has changed since he left. We talk about some of his crazy customer and life in the Capitol. He's adapted over the years, but still misses the feel of home sometimes.

We talk and talk about so many different things, and all along continuing to drink until I've lost track of how many I have had. I don't think Peeta has had as much as I have, but I know he has had quite a few over the two hours I find we have been talking when I look at my watch.

"Wow!" I say pointing at the clock. "Look at the time. I guess it does fly when you are having fun."

"I'm glad being with me is fun," Peeta comments. "You haven't even danced yet!"

"Neither have you," I notice. "We can change that now, if you want."

"Ok," he says and we get up and head on out to the dance floor. I wave at Delly and Madge who are talking animatedly with a couple of pink haired teenagers about who knows what. They wave back and wink at me. I turn my attention back to Peeta as we find an open place and both begin moving to the music. It's one of those Michael Jackson songs with a great beat so we bop around with the crowd and I actually am enjoying myself. Every once in a while he'd take my hand and twirl me around, and it makes me giggle. I must be really drunk because I am acting in a way so beyond my normal self.

A few fast songs pass in this way, and then the beat slows and Lady in Red by Chris DeBurgh begins playing. Peeta raises his eyebrow in question, and I nod back. He places on arm around my waist and takes my other hand in his. He pulls me close and I can smell the cinnamon on him. It is almost as intoxicating as the alcohol at this moment.

We begin to sway. I am lost in the magic. When the chorus comes talking about the lady in red, Peeta speaks in my ear. "Lady in red? I think I might just be more into a lady in orange."

I pull back to look at him. "Peeta."

"You're beautiful Katniss," he whispers, pulling me even closer. His face just millimeters from mine, and before I can even say or do anything his lips are upon mine. I am momentarily stunned, but quickly find my way into it. Being our first kiss, I ty to take what I can in. Peeta's lips are firm, yet aren't demanding. He's letting me have some control of where we take this. I give a little entrance and he takes it, sweeping his tongue to mine. It tastes heavenly, and I am headier than I was even before. Seriously, what am I doing?

Peeta breaks away, and we look there into each other's eyes for a moment. His question is silent, but I know what he is looking for. I try to logically think about this, but can't seem to put two coherent thoughts together. Instead, I do what my body wants. I place my hands on his face and kiss him again. He responds enthusiastically, and I am sure we are giving everyone quite the show with our antics, but somehow I just don't find it inside of me to care.

After what seems like forever, the two of us finally come up for air. We are both heavily breathing when I hear Peeta huskily say in my ear, "You want to get out of here?"

Words are just about beyond me right now, so I just vigorously nod my head. Of course I want to go. At this point, whether it is the alcohol or others, I would go anywhere he would want to take me. Peeta grabs my hand and leads me through the thick crowd of people towards the entrance. I breathe in deeply once we get into to the fresh air outside.

It takes about five minutes for us to hail a cab, and Peeta gives me another deep kiss as we wait there on the sidewalk. We get in the taxi and it drives off, and we sit there as I feel his fingers rub lazy circles on my thighs.

"I better let the girls know where I'm at so they don't worry." I tell him.

"Good idea." Peeta says.

I get out my cell phone and bring up a text. I put in Delly and Madge's names and type of a message.

_-Hey you two! Wanted to let you know that I left with Peeta and not to worry. I'll make my way back to the hotel later. _

I hit send and then turn my attention back to the man next to me. He smiles sweetly and brushes a lock of hair out of my face. _Good Lord, what am I doing here? This is not like me to act this way. Brazenly leaving with a guy to his apartment, knowing exactly what we will be doing there._ The haze of alcohol and lust has completely clouded my judgment tonight. But then again…this is not just any guy. It's Peeta.

I am brought out of my reverie by my phone buzzing. I check my phone to see a couple of texts from the girls.

_**Delly: OMG! OMG! OMG! : )**_

_**Madge: Go get him, girl! You better give all the details when you get back. Take care. **_

"Is everything okay?" Peeta asks.

I look up from the little screen. "Yeah, it's fine. Delly and Madge got my message."

"Good," he says as he takes the phone out of my hands and places it back into my small bag. "Now I have you all to myself." He eyes are clouded over now as he looks at me. OMG indeed.

He leans in for another slow agonizing kiss that seems to go on forever. If I wasn't already drunk, I would be now on something much more potent. Timing is everything, though, as we break apart and at that moment feel the cab come to a stop.

"That'll be $22.75," the cabdriver turns around and tells us. Peeta gets out his wallet and hands out a twenty and ten dollar bill. He then roughly takes my hand to pull me out of the car. I think I vaguely hear the cabbie chuckling behind me.

"You gave him too much." I argue.

"I don't care." Peeta retorts. 

"Okay…it's your money." I reply as we make it to the elevators. It opens up, and we enter and he hits the 4 button on the panel. The doors close and we oh so slowly rise up. Do all elevators feel like they take this long?

Finally, it stops and the doors open. Peeta once again takes the lead and heads to the left down a long corridor. About halfway down he stops at a door marked 412. He gets out keys from his back pocket and puts them in the lock. Once it is open, I walk through the doorway into the apartment.

I am inside only long enough to register that the place is clean, before my body is taken and pushed towards the wall behind me. Peeta is now in front of me and uses his strength to keep my arms pinned against the wall. He mouth descends greedily upon mine.

This kiss is different from the one in the cab earlier. It is hard, fast, and insistent upon what it wants. After a few minutes, the kisses begin to descend from my mouth down my neck and towards my shoulders. Building tension grows in my entire body, and I know there is only one way this is going to end. Before I know it, the sleeves of my top have been pushed down my arms and lips have lowered further to the top of my chest.

His fingers start to play with the buttons on my shirt when Peeta finally stops and looks up at me. A question is looming in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Katniss? Tell me now if you aren't, because any further and I won't be able to stop." He's being chivalrous. Giving me one last chance to back out. It's sweet in a way, but I am too lost in this haze to back out now.

I take his face in my hands and look directly into those blue orbs. "I'm sure, Peeta."

He nods, and then takes my hand one last time towards the door of his bedroom. The details of the night are spotty. All I remember are lips locked together, limbs entangled, and feelings of pure bliss before falling asleep in the warmth of his body surrounding mine.

I am jolted up straight when sunlight blazes into my eyes and forces them open. I sit straight up, and immediately feel searing pain from my head throbbing. I put my hand up to it, and leave it there for quite some time until I finally feel the stabs to my brain subside just enough to take in my surroundings.

It doesn't take long for me to realize that I am not at the hotel. I rack my shredded memory for any clue as to what may have happened the night before. All I can come up with is flashes of drinking, dancing, and more drinking. How could I have been so dumb to get that drunk? I've been buzzed a couple of times, but never have I gone so far as I did last night.

But where am I? How did I get here? I look to my left and finally notice there is another form in the bed with me. I can't tell who it is because he is hidden by the comforter. I need answers, though, so I take my hand and carefully pull back the covers just a little bit and unearth the blonde curls and peaceful sleeping face of Peeta Mellark.

"Oh my god!" I gasp in a whisper. And everything comes back to me in a flash. The talking, grinding against each other as we danced, leading to kissing, leading to us coming back here to his apartment and, and…I shake my head. _What have I done?_

Ok, reality check. I know what I have done. What happened has happened and I can't change that. The real question is: How do I deal with it now? Should I stay or leave?

I go over the options. I could stay until Peeta wakes up. But, that would mean I have to face him. Talk to him. Definitely not appealing. He probably wanted last night even less than I did. I mean, I was seriously drunk, but that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to him. I enjoyed having sex with him. Looking at his body right now, I still feel that pull.

But Peeta doesn't feel that towards me. He was just being his usual friendly self at the club, and all the alcohol just made things go out of control. Way out of control. Neither of us would have let it go that far if we had been sober. Why would he have? Peeta deserves so much better than me.

With that, my decision is made. I slowly get up and out of the bed. I use all of the hunting skills I can conjure up to quietly grab my clothes and get to the bathroom. I am able to close the door, and then quickly use the toilet and dress.

When I emerge again, I find Peeta still asleep. He looks so peaceful and I begin to feel guilty. But this is for the best. He may not even remember anything, and can simply go on none the wiser. I will probably never see him again anyway. It will just all be like a dream.

Except that I will remember. I'll hold on to the moment like a precious pearl. Because I realize no matter the circumstances, I don't regret what happened one bit. For one night, in his arms, I never felt more safe, loved, and secure. And I will cherish that.

I walk over and place a light kiss one cheek that I can see. I smile as he moans just a little, but doesn't wake. I grab my shoes off a chair, then move towards the front entry and open the door.

I turn to give one last look at the sleeping form, and sigh longingly before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone for the reviews, faves, and follows on the previous chapters. I truly appreciate it. I also appreciate your patience in waiting for me to get the new chapter out! My biggest thanks to the wonderful MTK4FUN for her help with this section. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games characters or stories.**_

**Chapter 3– Flashback (Part 2)**

I had heard about people doing the "walk of shame" before. I just never in my wildest dreams thought it would be me doing it one day. But, as I exited the doorway of Peeta's apartment complex, I knew that was exactly what I was doing. As I walked down the first few blocks of streets, I felt like all the eyes of the people passing by were focused on me and could tell in an instant what I had done. I just wanted to find a hole and hide.

After a while, I had enough and decided to try and flag a taxi. It took about ten minutes but I did finally manage it. I gave the name of the hotel and was there within fifteen. I paid and quickly got out, plodding my way up the elevators to the door of our room. I placed the key card in and the door opened.

All the lights were off, which meant the girls still were asleep. Not surprising since it was still pretty early. I decided that I needed a shower the most and made my best attempt at washing the previous evening off of me. When I walked out, the smell of coffee hit me and I knew my reprieve was over.

I opened the bathroom door and both girls immediately descended upon me. "You're back!" Delly cried. I nodded my head with a sigh.

"You're pretty early," Madge remarked. "I wasn't expecting you to come back here for another hour or so. If you even remembered that we had a train to catch this afternoon."

"I decided to leave before Peeta woke up and found me there." I told them.

"You just left him without a word?" Delly said with apparent shock.

I nodded my head again. "Yeah," I replied. "As drunk as we were, he probably won't remember much anyway. We won't have to have one of those awkward conversations." I started to pace around the room. "Look, it may seem harsh, but it's the best for both of us just to forget it."

"That's too bad," Madge stated with regret written on her face.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you two seem to connect so well last night," Delly answered. "We thought maybe you could really make a go of something there."

"What you saw was the alcohol talking," I argued, "not a love connection."

"Could have fooled us," Madge retorted back. "You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other from minute one." She moved off the bed to stand before me. "Long before you were drunk."

I sighed heavily. "Maybe we did hit it off…but Madge, do you really think a relationship like that would work? I live in Twelve, and he's here. Not conducive to spending time together." I was in a fighting mode then.

"How would you know if you don't even give it a shot?" Delly retorted. The girls were not giving up easily.

"Look," I stated finally. "I made my decision. I walked out. We are leaving in a couple of hours. It's over. Can we move on?" Delly and Madge looked at each other defeated.

"Ok," Madge replied, "but there is one thing you are going to have to do, though."

This made me nervous. "What's that?" I hesitantly asked.

Both of them all of the sudden got wicked grins. "Tell us how it was?" Delly sat down on the bed again. "Was Peeta as good as he looks? Inquiring minds want to know."

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow in their direction. "This isn't Sex and the City." I argued.

"Well," Madge replied, "technically you did have sex…and this is the city. So actually it kind of is. Just pretend like we are one of those fancy bars sipping Manhattans and you are all ready to tell us every detail of your conquest." The girls' eyes lit up as they waited in anticipation of my story.

They would not let this go, so I decided that I should just fess up generally without giving the minutia. "It was good." I finally stated. "Really good. Peeta was amazing."

The girls leaned forward waiting for more. "That's it. I'm not telling you anything else, you perverts!" We all began laughing hysterically when a phone buzzed. I suddenly felt nervous, like I knew exactly what was about to happen.

I walked over to the nightstand where I had placed my connection to the world and picked it up. I looked at the screen which showed the name PEETA in bright white letters. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as I sat on the bed. Somehow we must have managed to exchange numbers last night. I took a moment to gather myself before sliding my finger across the screen.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Katniss?" Peeta's sleepy voice came through loud and clear, although concerned. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm back at the hotel with Madge and Delly," I related. "We have to catch the train back in a couple of hours."

"Oh, I see," he remarked. "I was just worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm fine." I replied. "I didn't want to wake you." At least that was partially the truth.

"I wouldn't have minded," he continued. He was still being so kind. I just wished he would stop. It would have made it so much easier.

"Peeta," I finally stated in my frustration. "Last night got out of hand."

"I know," he sighed. "But, maybe we could…"

I interrupted before he could finish the thought. "It was a mistake."

This stopped him. There was an awkward silence over the phone that seemed as endless as the ocean. I didn't know what else to say, and I don't think Peeta did either.

Finally, he spoke again. "Alright, Katniss. If that's how you feel."

I tried to find the words to make it easier, but I just couldn't. My inability to speak must have said something to him, though, because soon enough I heard him again.

"Goodbye, Katniss. Have a safe trip back." And then I heard a click that told me Peeta was no longer on the phone.

I looked up at Delly and Madge who were giving me sympathetic looks. That broke me, and I placed my face in my hands, letting all the guilt wash over me. I felt awful in what I had just done in hurting him. My friends walked over and sat down next to me with arms around my shoulders. I took a moment to let all the emotion sink in, then finally gulped in a big breath, ready to tackle the world once more.

"Let's go home." I told them.

We completed our packing and got to the train station in plenty of time. The three of us found our seats and the trek went forth in relative silence. I was grateful for this, even though I noticed Delly and Madge exchange looks and quiet whispers every once in a while. I know, of course, that they were talking about me, but I was too physically exhausted and emotionally drained to argue or care.

We reached the District 12 station and disembarked the train. All three of us found our bags and walked out of the terminal. Madge turned to us once more.

"Remember girls," she reminded us. "What happened in the Capitol stays there."

"You won't get an argument from me." I stated. This gets the girls to laugh.

"I'm really glad you came, Katniss." Delly told me with a hug.

"Me too." I said to her honestly. Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have had that amazing moment with Peeta. I would never ever forget it.

We finished saying our farewells, and I finally headed home. I unlocked and walk through the door to the sounds of chopping. I took a look at my watch and saw that it was dinnertime.

I heard the sound of footsteps in my direction and soon enough see my mother emerging. "You're home!"

"Yeah," I called out. "Just made it in."

"I'm so glad," she answered as her arms went around me in a hug. "We missed you. Why don't you go put your stuff upstairs and then come on into the kitchen? Prim will want to know everything."

I nodded and then headed upstairs to follow her directions. I thought about what Mother told me about Prim knowing everything. Of course she would, but I couldn't tell her that. I decided I would just give her all the details minus the big one.

I had my biggest smiled placed on my face as I greeted my sister. "Hey, little duck."

"Please tell me you had fun?" she asked.

"I had a lot of fun," I replied and put out my hands. "See my nails? We went to this fabulous salon."

"Ooh, pretty!" she cried as she took my hand in hers. "What else did you do?"

I bit on my bottom lip trying to get the right words. "Well, we looked at cakes and went dancing."

"Fun." Prim stated as she looked back at her cookbook. "I told you that you needed to just get out a little."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I joked. "It's all your doing.'"

Prim laughed at this, and from there, life basically returned to normal. At least for a month and a half. I hunted and studied, and went to classes. I worked my part time job at the District 12 Bookstore. Back to the old routines.

But after that time, I began to wake up feeling absolutely miserable. I was supposed to be at my shift in a couple of hours, but couldn't even get myself out of bed for feeling nauseated.

It took me forty five minutes, but I managed to dress and clean myself up for work. I tried to munch on some crackers and noticed my mother's eyes on me. I gave her a smile before heading out. I made it through the morning and even felt a little better after lunch.

The next day, though, I felt even worse and quickly decided to skip my classes. Mother brought me soup and some leaves that she told me to chew to help with the nausea.

"It's probably the flu or something like that." I attempted to convince myself. This didn't seem to quell her anxiety over my condition. I once more managed to get up out of the bed and be somewhat productive in the late afternoon.

On the third day, when I woke up once more and head to the toilet, both Mom and Prim were sitting on the bed when I returned from the bathroom.

"I don't think this is the flu," my mother stated determinedly.

"Then what do you think it is?" I growled back at her.

"Look," she continued on calmly, "it's not my business, but I need to ask. Have you had sex in the past month or so?"

My brain scrambled to get her meaning, and it didn't take long. I saw where she was going with this, and began to try and remember back to that night. Had Peeta and I used anything? Even in the haze of memories, I was pretty sure we did not. I looked back up at my mother and sister then and nodded my head.

Mother sighed deeply. "Have you had a cycle since then?"

I shook my head vigorously. That was something I was certain of. I had not menstruated since my return from the Capitol. I quickly did the math in my head.

"How long?" she asked.

"Seven weeks." I finally spoke.

Prim immediately stood up and held out a white rectangular box to me. "Here," she told me, "Go and take this to be sure."

My hands trembled as they took the object in hand. I somehow managed to get up again and walk towards the bathroom. I turned on the light and sat on the toilet for a moment. I read the writing on the box itself, then open it up and take out papers that held the instructions. It seemed pretty straightforward to just urinate on the stick, so I went forth.

Once done, I walked back out and handed the stick over the Prim. "It says three minutes." I related to her from what I had read. She nodded and I sit down in between my family and waited for the longest three minutes of my life. Their arms were around me and I could feel my mother's hand rubbing circles on my back.

Mercifully, I finally felt Prim's arm leave me and heard the noise as she picked up the test from the stand beside the bed. She handed it to me and once more I shakily took it from her.

"You can do it," my mother encouraged me as I just sat there holding the object, but not looking at it. Eventually, I turned the stick over so that I could see the results. Two pink lines were staring back at me.

I was pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just sat there staring blankly at the test. I couldn't seem to make myself do anything…move, talk, think. It was just too much to take in.

Finally, my sister broke the silence. "Since I know about most of your movements here in Twelve, and that you haven't gone anywhere in the last few months, I can only imagine this must have happened the one time you were away." I nodded my head.

"Just how wild did you girls get in the Capitol?" Prim joked, obviously trying to relieve the tension.

"I'm not giving you the sordid details, little duck."' I said with the first hint of the smile.

"Like I've told you before, big sister. I'm not so little now." Prim argued back. "I'm seventeen. I think I can handle it."

"Still not telling you." I replied with finality.

My mother softly chimed in. "I just can't imagine you would do something like that with a complete stranger. What were you thinking?"

I sighed and realized they weren't going to let me go until I fessed up to some of the truth. "I wasn't thinking, okay? We were out at this club and I had too much to drink and things went out of control from there." I stared back at them. "Besides, he wasn't exactly a stranger."

"What?" The question came from Prim but both of their eyes were wide with shock. "Katniss, who is the father?"

I bit on my bottom lip, debating within myself on whether to tell. Finally, I decided to just give it up. "Peeta Mellark."

"Peeta Mellark?" This time it's my mother's voice that spoke. "Bran's youngest?" I just nodded my head again, not wanting to speak any more.

"But how in the world?" Prim continued to pry.

"He was in the Capitol." I answered. "Madge invited him out with us. And like I said, we had too much to drink and you know…"

"I see," my sister concluded.

I sighed heavily, so drained for all the emotion. "Honestly," I told both of them. "The how at this point isn't important. I made some choices and I seem to be facing the consequences of them." I look at my family. Both show concern in their matching eyes. I take a moment, but finally connect with the older pair of blues.

"Mom, what do I do?" I pled. It was then that I finally let go and sobbed. My mother came and sat beside me, placing her arms around my shoulders. With someone in need of help, her healing instincts kicked in through her depression.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know," I stated honestly. "I never really wanted to have kids. I need some time to think about this."

"I understand," she said sympathetically. "It's a lot to take in, even if planned." She placed her hand on top of mine which got me to look her in the eyes. Her calm relaxed me, and I began to breathe easier.

"In the meantime, let's make you an appointment with the doctor soon," she continued. "Make sure the baby is okay, and then you can make some decisions."

"Okay," I relented. "I can do that."

The next few days were almost normal, like nothing had changed. My mother made a quick call and got me an appointment for the following Monday morning. I continued on my usual schedule: Classes, working my part time job at the local bookshop, hunting with Gale, and studying. No one I was around seemed to notice anything, and I wasn't about to share. At least that was a blessing.

Finally, Monday arrived and Mom walked with me to the obstetrician's office. He was a nice enough doctor named Aurelius, who quickly went over my information. I peed on a stick once more and the nurse confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. The doctor gave me a quick pelvic exam, and then brought a small monitor closer to the bed.

"Why don't we do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks good?" he called out happily.

He put a little jelly on my abdomen, and then ran the wand over my belly. I watched the screen but only see a lot of black and white blobs. Finally, Dr. Aurelius' hand stopped in one place and he turned the monitor towards me.

"Here we are," he said with that never ending smile.

I looked at the screen and saw it. The figure was not very big, but also very obviously a baby inside of me. Words couldn't even begin to describe my emotions at that moment. It was everything rolled into one, but through it all, I became sure of one thing.

"I'm keeping it." I called out of the blue.

Mother came close to me. "Honey, are you sure?"

I could only nod my head through the tears. "Look at that, Mom. I don't want to have an abortion."

"So, Miss Everdeen," the doctor continued, "since you seem to have your mind made up, we will schedule you appointments for the next few months and come up with a birth plan."

"Yes," I replied, "Thank you, doctor." I get handed lots of paperwork then about prenatal care and work with the receptionist to make a date to see Dr. Aurelius in one month.

We went home then and I shared the little picture they printed of the baby with Prim. Of course, she goes wild with glee at the excitement of becoming an aunt. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Terrified," I managed to tell her. "And emotionally drained. I think I'll just go to bed."

And I did. By the time I got some night clothes on and brushed my teeth, every ounce of energy was gone from my body. I was pretty much asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning does come, though, and I managed to rise, still assured in my decision from the previous day. I dressed and headed down the stairs.

While expecting to see my mother and sister, I was surprised to see that they were joined on this day by some other guests. Delly, Madge, and Gale were all sitting at the kitchen table with Prim, while Mother was making pancakes at the stove.

As soon as they heard me enter the room, all eyes turned in my direction. I got a sense of foreboding that the presence of my friends was not circumstantial.

"So, is this some kind of intervention?" I asked.

"Something like that," Gale answered. "They called us about your condition." He motioned with his hands toward my mother and sister

"Yeah," l angrily replied, "without telling me." I looked daggers at Prim and Mom.

"We need to talk about this, Katniss." Prim pled.

"About what?" I replied. "I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping the baby. What more is there?"

"Um, how about the father?" Prim went on.

"Peeta?" I said in confusion. "Delly and Madge know it's his. They were there." The girls looked at each other and nodded their agreement.

"Mellark?" Gale began to get red in the face. Protecting me as he always does. "How did that happen? Do I need to go and beat the crap out of him?"

"No!" all three of us shouted together.

"It was mutual, Gale," I told him. "He didn't force me. It happened while we were in the Capitol. Just one crazy night. It's not his fault. No need to hurt him."

"Alright," he said as his hands lose their tension.

"That's not why we're here anyway," Madge told him. "The more important issue is why you haven't told him yet."

I was now in one move placed on the defensive. "I haven't told him because I have been spending these last few days just trying to accept the fact that I am going to have a baby."

"Are you planning on calling him?" Delly asked quietly.

I sighed in hesitation, and long enough for the entire group to know that I didn't have a ready answer to that question.

"Katniss," Prim stated in a warning tone. "He deserves to know."

I turned toward my sister. "I know he does, little duck. I….I…"

"You're scared." Gale cut in.

"I just need some time to think!" I almost screamed. "Can't I just have a little time to plan it out?"

The group looked at each other as if trying to come to some kind of decision. Finally, it is Madge who spoke up. "Alright, Katniss. You probably should have some time to take it all in, come up with a plan. We can do that. But please consider calling Peeta soon."

"I will. I promise." I told her and give everyone a hug. "Thank you all for caring so much. I do appreciate it. Do you think you all could keep this amongst ourselves for the time being?"

"Sure, Katniss." Delly said. "We won't tell anyone for now. But you can't hide a pregnancy forever."

"If anyone finds out, it won't be from us," Madge added. "You're going to get huge before you know it."

I laughed a little bit. "Trust me, I know. The news will probably be out long before I want it to. I just want to keep it between us for as long as I can."

"Alright," Gale says as they head to the door. "You can count on us, but as a man and hopefully eventual father. Mellark has the right to know he has a kid on the way."

"Noted," I told him and my best friend gave one last nod.

The group left then to their various jobs and activities and I was finally alone. As I promised them, I needed to think, and there was only one place that I could do that. I put on my hunting jacket and headed out into the woods. I felt the wind rush over me and as I entered the green leafy area I got the sense of calm I had been looking for.

I found a spot to sit down and placed my hand over my belly. I knew that I wasn't ready for any of this, but I had made the decision to be a mother. The biggest question that I needed to solve was whether I should let Peeta know that he was going to be a father.

I was scared. That was something I could easily admit that to myself. I wasn't sure how Peeta would react to the news or what he would do once he found out. At the same time, my friends and family were absolutely correct in that he had every right to know. Should I allow my baby to grow up without a father? Or deny Peeta that right? No. Not at all. How would I have felt not having my father at all? Those eleven years with him meant everything to me. I shouldn't take that away from this child…or Peeta.

I walked home then with the decision made. I would call him the next day. Prim and my mother were happy that I was going to do it, and that night I went over and over what I might say to him, and how to say it to him. I went over various scenarios in my head. None of them were pleasant, but this had to be done.

I had a pretty good idea by the next morning, although my hands were shaking by the time I picked up the phone. I was just about to dial when Prim came running into the room.

"Katniss, come here! You have to see this!" she cried out.

I followed her into the living room where the TV was turned on. On it, I see Caesar Flickerman, the most popular news reporter giving a report out on site. His hair was gold this time, although it was different each time he did a report. This was not the strangest part of the moment, though, because what drew my attention away from the man's hair was the building behind him. I had only seen it once, but I recognized it immediately.

The Mellark's Bakery sign was clearly visible and microphones were set up in front of it. Soon enough, Caesar reported that a huge announcement would be coming any moment.

Eventually, the doors to the bakery opened and I see the Mellark family emerge. They were all there: Peeta's parents, along with his brothers and their wives. It was Mr. Mellark who approached the microphones to speak.

"Good morning! As you know, for a decade now, Mellark's Bakery has worked to serve the population of the Capitol. Today, we wanted to share some big changes for our little business. So, with no further ado, I would like to announce that as of today, our son Peeta will be taking charge of the bakery."

He turned then to face his family. "Son, why don't you come up here and tell the people what you have planned?"

I watched as Peeta approached and stepped in front of the microphones and cameras. Immediately, the smile and charm I knew that could win any heart was turned on. I could hear girlish squealing as Peeta came forth.

"Good morning," he began. "It is indeed a new day here at Mellark's. I am excited about this new venture we are taking. Because not only will we continue to serve the Capitol, but we are going to take what we have to offer to the districts. So today, I am happy to announce our plan to have a Mellark's in every district over the next five years.

The crowd erupted into cheers, but I was struck still. Well, there it was. Peeta's dreams were coming true. And from the looks of things that I saw in the crowd, he was going to become one of the most popular people in Panem. Girls were already flocking around him on the screen. I watched as he kindly shook their hands.

Prim spoke up then. "Wow."

"Yeah," I replied. "This is what he wanted. He told me that night."

"How are you feeling about this?" she asked. "Are you still going to call?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head. "How can I? He's going to be all over the media with this. They will be watching him like a hawk. If I tell him and the reporters get wind of the fact that he has a baby from a one night stand on the way, it could be a huge scandal." I stopped to take a breath. "It could ruin everything. I can't do that to him."

"Why don't you just tell Peeta and let him make that decision. Maybe he can keep it secret." Prim offered.

"I don't think we can chance it." I replied. "No. I can't tell him right now."

Prim heaved a big sigh. "Look, Katniss. I disagree with this. I think he needs to know, but I will support you."

"Thank you, little duck." I told her. "I think we just need to wait a little while. I'm sure all the frenzy will settle down."

But that prophecy turned out to be wrong. Peeta quickly became a media darling. He was all over the magazine covers, newspaper columns, and had fangirl pages in his honor. I thought once the initial hoopla passed the reporters would back off, but they continually wanted more of Peeta Mellark. I felt sorry for him in a way, and knew I had to continue to keep my distance and secret to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May turned into June and before I knew it Gale and Madge's wedding day came. There was a part of me in the back of my mind that remained hopeful that Peeta would be there with the cake. Somehow, in spite of my earlier decision, I craved to see him, and tell him the truth. Once again, I practiced for days beforehand on what I would say if I saw him.

When the morning of the wedding arrived, I was pretty giddy with anticipation. I actually loved the dress Madge picked, a silk dress of a soft green color, which I twirled around in front of the mirror in. Prim couldn't help but laugh at my mood when she caught me.

"Happy today?" she asked.

"Possibly," I said smirkily.

"Hmmm," my sister mused. "I wonder why."

I rolled my eyes and swatted at her playfully. "You better go get ready."

We made it to the church on time and the ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Madge had done a terrific job, but I was a little worried when I didn't see Peeta in any of the pews. I decided that maybe he was too busy getting the cake ready to make it to the ceremony. No worries. He would definitely be at the reception.

But it didn't happen that way. When we arrived, I immediately found the cake table completely decorated and gorgeous. It was obviously Peeta's creation, but the person I found behind the table was not him. Instead, there was a young man with florescent pink hair bearing a t-shirt with the Mellark's Bakery logo on it. For a few moments, I continued to hope that he would turn out to be just an assistant, but after fifteen minutes I accepted the truth. The young man was alone to take care of the amazing dessert.

I tried to be happy as the couple went out on the floor for their first dance, but it wasn't in me. I found an empty table in the back of the ballroom and sat down. Five minutes passed before I could see Prim headed my way with two plates of chocolate cake in her hand.

"Here," she said while placing one of them in front of me. "You need to celebrate."

"I know, little duck," I sighed. "I just really thought he would be here."

Prim nodded in understanding. "He must have really been hurt to not show up himself."

"Yeah," I agreed and the guilt poured out of me. "And I'm the one who did it."

"You can solve this you know," Prim offered. "Call him, Katniss. Talk to him."

I thought about it for what must have been the millionth time. Right now he was probably entrenched in building the new District 8 bakery. He probably needed to stay focused on that, not be thrown off by suddenly finding out he is going to be a father. With all the publicity lately, the gossip rags would be all over him if they caught on to the information. Plus, he was already angry at me for leaving him that morning. How much more upset will he be now after all this time? That was the one thought that I couldn't stand. To hear his voice angry with me, I wasn't sure I could take that. My eyes began to water at the thought of it.

"I can't, Prim. I just can't." I said this almost in a whisper. I looked up at my sister who I could tell disagreed with my decision, but still was sympathetic.

"OK, Katniss," she finally said. "Just remember what I have told you this whole time."

Although the summer should have been a happy sunny time, in my life the situation just continued to get worse after the wedding. My belly soon was obvious for everyone to see, and I began to notice as I would walk down the sidewalk to work that people would be whispering to each other when I passed. Other times I saw the students in class giggle and point me out to others. So, the news was out, and the gossip had started.

It didn't bother me too much at first, but after a week or so it got out of control and spiraled down from there. First my mother came home from the store and from her face I could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong," I asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing," she tried to convince me as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Come on, Mom!" I argued. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"Honey," she said. "Please. Someone just said something that upset me. It's not your concern."

"If it is bothering you, then it is my concern." I said. Mother looked up then and suddenly I realized that whatever was said had to do with me.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" I finally questioned.

My mother sighed then. "Mrs. Leevy was behind me in the line at the store and spouted out how if I had been paying more attention as a mother, my daughter would not have ended up pregnant and alone."

"What does she know about it?" I angrily shouted.

"Nothing," Mother responded. "Which is how I left it, so let's just forget it, okay?"

"UGH!" I screamed and threw my hands up in the air. "People!"

Mother smiled at this, but it is the last smile I saw for a while. Even though she had said to forget it, the incident forced her back into her dark little world. Within two days, Prim and I couldn't coax her out of bed, and so it went for weeks. Since it was imperative that my sister go to school, I was the one who skipped classes. I called in most days to work, as well. What could I do since she couldn't be left alone.

Eventually all of my missed time caught up with me. First, a letter came in the mail.

_Dear Miss Everdeen,_

_We are sorry to inform you that due to your attendance and academic performance this semester, we will be unable to continue your enrollment at District 12 University. We hope that in the future that you will be able to return and reregister once more. We truly want to assist you in completing your education when your circumstances are more favorable._

_All the best to you in your endeavors._

_Sincerely,_

_Renata Ripper, Registrar's Office, District 12 University_

"Well," I sighed and handed the letter over to Prim. "It's probably best. We don't have the money to cover the next semester anyway."

"But Katniss," my sister began to argue.

"It's alright, Prim." I stopped her. "Things will settle in the future and I will go back. I promise."

You would have thought that would be the bottom, but when it rains, it pours. Only a few days later I managed to actually get into work, but was met with my boss looking very sullen.

"Hello, Mr. Darius." I called out to the red haired man, and hoped I wasn't reading him wrong. "How are things going today?"

He came down off the stepladder he had been on and walked in my direction. "Katniss, I'm very glad you here. We need to talk." Oh no, this wasn't good at all.

He brought me over to a table to sit, and sighed before beginning. "I know you have had some tough personal situations come up at home. But, you know business has been down here. I need reliable people I can count on. I understand that you have to be with your family right now. They need you." He took a small break. "All of them." With that last comment, he looked directly at my rounded stomach.

"Mr. Darius," I pled. "I promise I can work it out. If it is my pregnancy that concerns you, then I can assure you that I feel fine."

"I'm sure you do, but what about after you give birth in a few months?" he continued. "Can I count on you then? You will need time off to heal and bond. I need someone who can be here." I could see that my arguments were not going to get me anywhere.

"Please, sir," I said in final desperation. "I need this job."

"I know," he said, "but I am having difficulties here, too. I'm sorry, but I have to let you go."

There was nothing I could do but nod, shake his hand, and leave. I returned home and went straight to my room, rejecting any food or company from Prim. She could take care of herself and our mother for one night.

I eventually fell asleep, but in the middle of the night was awoken by a feeling I had never experienced before. It was like I had a butterfly fluttering in my abdomen. It didn't hurt necessarily, but felt so strange and foreign that I couldn't help but scream out.

Although I expected Prim to be the one to rush in, I was surprised to see that my mother must have somehow been aware enough to hear me, because it was she who knocked and opened my door.

"Katniss?" she called out.

"Come on in," I said, breathing heavily. She opened the door fully and came towards my bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," I began. "I just felt this weird sensation inside. It just scared me and I lost it for a moment."

My mother actually smiled at this. "Let me guess. Like butterflies?"

"Yes!" I replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," she calmly stated. "You're just getting the first feeling of the baby moving."

"Oh," I said quietly and was still panting a little. All of the sudden, all of the emotions I had been dealing with rushed over me like a waterfall, and I began to sob into my mother's shoulder.

"I can't do it!" I cried. "I can't have this baby and be a mother. I have to take care of you and Prim and work with no job and everyone talking about me…" I let the sentence trail off and continued to cry.

"Oh honey," my mother said placing her arms around me. "You've taken on so much by yourself. Go ahead and let it all out."

And I did for a long time until I had no more tears to give. It was only then that she took my face in her hands. "You are the strongest person I know, Katniss. You can do this."

I nodded and she let me go and got up from the bed. "I know I haven't made it easy, but I am here for you."

She closed the door and once more I lay down. Although my mother's words comforted me, it was only the memory of Peeta's strong and calming arms around me that finally allowed me to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up determined again, and after getting dressed and ready headed downstairs for breakfast. Prim and my mother were already there and even though I could tell she was not one hundred percent back with us, Mother had made steps towards living again. I sat down and immediately took a piece of toast and bit into it. My family noticed the change in my mood.

"Someone is feeling better," my sister noted.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Prim asked.

"Look for a job," I told her with authority. I started nibbling on my toast.

"I've been thinking," my sister added. "What if you called Peeta?"

"What do you talking about?" I said in confusion. "We discussed this. I can't create a scandal right now for him."

"I still say he should know about the baby," Prim shouted. "You can tell him, and maybe he could help then." She looked towards the ground like she was a little upset about what she was going to say. "We could really use the money."

"Oh," I realized what she was getting at. I started to get angry about it too. "Look, duck. I know we are having a rough time right now. Believe me, I know. But I am not going to let Peeta think that I am telling him about the baby simply for money."

"I know," Prim was almost crying. "It was just a thought. I really didn't mean it that way."

I went over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I know you didn't. But if we are going to get out of this, it should be me doing it, and not using the baby to get money out of Peeta."

"Ok, Katniss." Prim nodded and wiped her nose. "I know you are trying to do what's right. Go out and get 'em today!" I smiled back at my sweet sister, finished up my toast, grabbed my hunting jacket, and headed out.

I made my way to the District center and walked along the sidewalks of all the businesses for any leads. There didn't seem to be many. It looked like everyone was having rough times, not just Mr. Darius at the bookstore. I entered the pharmacy, the pet store, and our major clothing retailer. Every manager I spoke with told me that job openings were just not available right now.

For a few days I went through this same routine, and each day got the same response from every possible business. I began to get desperate, until a week in I passed by Sae's Diner. I had been there a couple of times to take Prim to get an ice cream sundae as a special treat or for a birthday dinner, but normally we didn't have the money to eat out. The food was pretty good, though.

The biggest draw to going inside was the big HELP WANTED sign in the front window. I was about ready to tackle anything, so I walked in the door and asked the nearest waitress where I could find Greasy Sae, the owner.

"She's behind the counter," the young girl pointed behind her. I walked in that direction and saw the old woman pouring coffee into the mugs of customers sitting at the bar. I gathered my courage to walk up as confident as I could.

"Greasy Sae?" I called out.

"You found her," the woman smiled at me. "What can I help you with, girl?"

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I saw your Help Wanted sign out front." I told her. "I'm looking for a job."

"And just why do you need a job here?" she asked.

I explained then my situation and how I got laid off. I told her about being pregnant and my mother and needing to take care of my family. I told her about the bookstore and how no one seemed to have any job openings other than her. She watched me the entire time, seemingly fascinated by my tale.

"Well, girl," she began when I finished my story. "It sounds like you are willing to work hard, and that is exactly what I need."

"So you're saying…" I trailed off.

"You're hired," she stated with a smile.

My entire body all of the sudden let go in relief. "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that," the old woman chuckles. "I like you."

"And you're okay with me being pregnant?" I asked.

"You seem healthy enough to work for now," she said looking me over. "As long as you can, go ahead and work. When you need to take off with the baby, do so. When you are ready to come back, I'll have a place here waiting for you."

I couldn't believe my luck in finding my way here. I practically shouted with glee. "When can I start?"

"Tomorrow if you want. 8:00 sharp." Greasy Sae said.

"I'll be here," I finally stated and run out the door to go home. I related my good news to my mother and Prim and we celebrated the night away with stew and bread for dinner.

The next day I arrived early and Greasy Sae showed me the kitchen, and tried to help me memorize the menu. She spent almost two hours with me before letting me attempt to take the first table. It went well, and I learned quickly from the experience of certain things to do and not do.

It's later that same day that I met Haymitch Abernathy for the first time. He walked in and sat down at a table which I heard was his "usual." All of the other wait staff told me that I should take him. Since they giggled like mad as I make my way toward the table, I could only imagine that this was going to be an interesting customer.

"Hello!" I greeted him chirpily. "I'm Katniss. I'll be serving you today. What can I get for you to drink?"

The man looked up at me in interest. "Well, look what we have here. A newbie. Do you have any white liquor?"

The question threw me off. Not quite what I was expecting. "Nooooo." I stated hesitantly. "I'm not sure you should be drinking at 9:00 in the morning anyway."

"Ooooh," he sing songed. "Giving advice are we?"

"Only offering." I replied. "Whether you take it or not is up to you."

"I'll pass on the advice for now, but I will take something to drink," he said.

"Well, we don't have liquor," I told him. "But, we have many other excellent choices, though."

Haymitch laughed. "I'm sure you do. I'll have coffee. Black."

"Coming right up." I said and go to the bar area to get him a mug.

When I returned, I set the coffee down and asked, "Anything to eat with that?"

"Eggs and sausage will be great," he gruffed. I managed to make it through the rest of the meal more or less unscathed.

After he ate, Haymitch left and I find my way to Greasy Sae. "I think he liked you," she noted.

"Yeah, yeah." I scowled. "He's a real picnic too." Sae didn't comment, but laughed heartily.

So, that became my new routine. I worked an eight hour shift each day, with Haymitch usually being one of my customers. I quickly got used to his gruff manner and we began to talk more and more. I opened up a little about my family and past, but not too much.

One day, he caught me by surprise as I was reading the latest copy of Panem People. I usually didn't make it a habit to read while I was on a shift, but considering the cover, I couldn't help myself. I had seen the magazine when I walked in with Peeta's face staring back at me. I quickly picked it up and began reading the article. It was all the details on the upcoming opening of the District 8 bakery and how well the construction was going. The people were very excited, and had nothing but absolutely fabulous things to say about Peeta Mellark. He had been very hands on with the project and had gotten to know the community well. The other half of the article discussed how Peeta was the hottest bachelor in the Capitol now and every girl wanted him. Of course they did.

I was absorbed in reading when I hear a voice behind me. "The boy has made a name for himself, hasn't he?" Haymitch startled me and I almost jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" I grouched. "You know Peeta?"

"Knew him, more like," the old man clarified. "Back when his family lived in Twelve. Good boy, though, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, he was good." I remarked. "Too good."

"Sounds like you knew him, as well." Haymitch questioned.

"We were friends before he moved to the Capitol." I explained. I then go on to tell him of our time as friends back when we were kids and how we lost touch when he moved. I don't mention our meeting in the Capitol.

"Well, looks like the boy made good." Haymitch finally said.

"Yeah," I replied. "Looks like he did." And with this new job, I finally felt like things were looking up for me too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed as it does and life moved on. My belly continued to grow at an alarming rate over the next months. I was huge by the time Madge and Delly insisted that I have a baby shower. It was actually a nice event, with my family, Gale, Madge, Sae, and even Haymitch attending. They all gave me beautiful presents for the baby, and over the next weeks began shopping for a crib, clothes, and other necessities I would need.

My mother managed to give me some training in breastfeeding and baby care. I wish I could have said that all her work paid off, but it was so much, and I was still fearful of being a huge failure as a mother. How could I do all of this?

But before I knew it, December was here and my due date was close at hand. The night before, I was fast asleep when I began feeling pulsing pain directed from my abdomen area.

"Mother!" I cried out. "Prim!" Both women came immediately and told me to lay back so that they could check me. My mother took a look down there for a moment.

"You are dilating and having contractions, Katniss," she observed. "I think this baby is getting ready to come."

I tried not to panic, but my rapid breathing gave me away. Prim got a washcloth and began to wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

For an hour or so this went on. I felt the contractions and would breathe through them until they went away. I could tell they were getting closer and closer together. Finally, at about 1:00 in the morning, I felt a gush of liquid leave my body.

"It's okay," Prim said calmly. "Your water just broke. We need to get you to the hospital now."

Gale was called and came quickly to fetch us. When he saw me, he was concerned but drove carefully all the way to District 12 Hospital. He gave my hand a squeeze before they whisked me away in the wheelchair.

I am admitted and quickly taken to a room and set up in a bed with the stirrups I have seen in the doctor's office. I am monitored for a while, but soon enough Dr. Aurelius enters the room and begins to examine me.

"Well," he stated. "It looks like we are having a baby tonight. Are you ready to push?"

I hesitate in my fear, but nodded, and the doctor gets into position. "Alright Katniss, on the next contraction, I want you to push hard. Okay?" I nodded once more.

In a minute, I feel the next contraction. Now, I wish I could have said that giving birth is pretty, but it is anything but that. It was hard work, and all of the different things coming out of me were just disgusting.

But, when I finally felt the object inside me leave my body, I had never felt such a sense of euphoria. I was in such pain, yet felt such a sense of joy at what I had just done. That feeling was only intensified when minutes later a bundle was handed to me and I held my baby in my arms for the first time.

"It's a girl," the doctor stated. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Dr. Aurelius." I told him honestly. I am more than grateful for what he has helped me accomplish.

"You're welcome." He walked out then and Prim and my mother entered the room.

"Oh, Katniss," Prim gushed. "She's beautiful! Perfect! I'm an aunt!" My sister couldn't contain her excitement.

"What are you going to name her sweetheart?" my mother asked.

I looked down at little creature I held in my arms. She had wisps of dark hair, and as she opened her eyes for barely a moment, I could see that they were the most perfect shade of blue. Prim caught on to it, too.

"Your hair, Peeta's eyes," she remarked.

I nodded silently as the tears flowed from my own eyes. She was the perfect combination of the two of us. In the midst of all the fear I had held for the past months, all I felt right now was pure joy at the sight of my daughter. For the moment, the guilt came back, as well, wishing that Peeta was here to see her. Once more I thought that maybe when I got home with the baby it would be time to call him.

I finally looked up at my family and sniffled away the tears. "Willow." I stated. "Her name is Willow."

"It's perfect." Prim agreed. And it was. A name coming from something strong and beautiful to match someone who I knew would be just as strong and beautiful.

I spent the next day or so in the hospital getting used to the routine of a mother. They would wheel the baby into my room for feeding, diaper changing, and bonding time. It wasn't long, though, before Gale and Madge came with the car to take Willow and I home. The nurses brought in the baby and handed the bundle over to me. A couple of orderlies followed with a wheelchair. Of course I was perfectly able to walk and defiantly wanted to do so, but they told me that they were only following hospital policy.

I reluctantly got in the chair with my daughter and they pushed me to the elevators, down to the first floor, and through the entrance. The newlyweds were smiling huge as Gale opened the back car door.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

I looked down at the tiny figure in my arms. "Ready or not." I replied. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with the baby. I was silent the entire drive to my house, but Gale and Madge don't push conversation.

In fifteen minutes we reached home, and Madge was first to open the door this time. I got out and walk up the steps to the front entry. Gale placed our couple of bags down.

"We'll let you two settle in. See you tomorrow?" he stated and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I answered. "We can talk about when I can start hunting again."

"When are you finally going to let Mellark know that he's a father now?" my best friend gently asked.

I looked up at him. "I'm thinking about it. I want to, and maybe it will be the right time soon."

"You should do it. That's all I'm going to say, but it's your decision," he replied.

"Thanks," I stated. Gale smiled, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to the car. Madge followed with a hug and they soon drive off.

I turned toward the door then and knock before placing my key in the lock and opening it. I immediately heard footsteps coming in my direction.

"Here they are!" my mother called out first. She came close and gawks over her granddaughter.

Prim entered the room then. "You made it. We have her crib ready in your room."

I looked up at my sister then. "Thank you."

Mother placed her arm around me. "Let's get you both down for some sleep."

I nodded and she walked us both up to my room and once we entered, she took the baby from my arms.

"Hello little princess. Let's get you all cozy so that your Mommy can take a nap with you." She placed Willow gently in the crib and pulled a blanket on top of her. In that moment, I was so happy to have my Mother in a good place. How I needed her calm and experience in the midst of all my anxiety and incompetency.

"You've got the touch." I remarked. Mother looked up from the baby then.

"You will too. Just give it some time. Don't be afraid to ask questions. I'm here to help." I went over then and gave her a hug. It had been way too long and I was so grateful for her words right then.

With Willow down to sleep, I laid down on the bed and we both ended up having a two hour nap. When I woke, I felt more rejuvenated than I had in the last few weeks. As uncomfortable as I had been, sleep had not come easily as of late.

My daughter's cries do eventually wake me, though. I headed over to the crib and pick up her tiny frame. I noticed her mouth twitching a little, so I assumed she was hungry. I sat back on the bed and got comfortable before attempting to get Willow to latch on for breastfeeding.

Once successful and I could feel her working to get the needed milk, I reached over and grabbed the control to my television. I clicked the power button and the evening news came on. I sat there and watch for a little while and just enjoyed the bonding moment with my daughter.

It is in the middle of the program, when the broadcast left the station to go on site to District 8 for a special report. There is a cut to what seemed to be a huge party. There were ribbons and balloons everywhere. I listened in to see what the big celebrations were for.

"This is Caesar Flickerman reporting from District 8," the strangely coifed journalist began. "People everywhere in District 8 have gathered in extreme excited today for the opening of the new Mellark's Bakery." The camera panned to show the hundreds of people standing around a platform filled with very well dressed people.

Eventually, the camera zooms in and I then noticed someone very familiar. Peeta stands in the middle of the small group, and as I looked further I could see that the rest of the people were his family. They were talking amongst themselves for a minute, but Peeta finally approached a microphone to speak to the crowd. He placed his hands up to quiet the group.

"Thank you all for being here today," he began. "My family and I are extremely proud to be able to open what we hope will be the first of many new Mellark's Bakeries. We have been fortunate with our success in the Capitol, and now wish to share that with the Districts."

Peeta stepped away then, but the camera remained on him. He picked up a pair of scissors and walked down the small set of steps to stand before a large red, white, and blue ribbon.

He looked up and directly at the camera and the people then. "I hereby declare Mellark's Bakery of District 8 open for business." He cut the ribbon and cheers rang out from the assembled crowd. The family assembled around Peeta, and I noticed then that along with his brothers and parents there was someone I didn't recognize within the group.

It was a young and very attractive blonde woman. She seemed to be about our age, and as she neared Peeta I watched her take his arm and link it with her own. I felt jealous at this action, although I truly had no claim to be. He had every right to be with another girl.

The group raised their hands and waved at the crowd of customers. The young woman's smile was the biggest of them all. I watched it, but my attention was not on her, but on Peeta. He was waving along with everyone else. And he was smiling too. It was that which kept my focus. You see, I knew Peeta's smiles. While this one was bright and shining, I also knew it was not the natural smile that he had when he was truly happy.

As I sat there absorbing all of this in, I thought about the million reasons for Peeta's actions. In my exhaustion, I eventually chalked it up to the fact that he was probably just sick of the crowds and attention. I know I would be in his position. I was sure that he had to be ecstatic about his dream coming to life. That fact alone made me happy. Knowing that this was happening for him.

At that point, Willow was finished feeding, so I turned off the TV. The baby detached from me and I cradled her in my arms. I was still terrified about what lay ahead as a mother, but I had to do everything I could to make it through. I had a good job, as well as my family and group of friends for support. Looking down at her sweet face, and remembering what I just saw, I felt my resolve shine through.

"I made the right decision, sweet pea." I told her.

She gripped my thumb with her little fingers and I couldn't help but smile. "Looks like it's just you and me, little one." The baby closed her eyes in sleep once more.

"We're going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the continuing support of this story. All the reviews and favorites have meant so much to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**One Night-Chapter 4**

I wake up, my heart beating rapidly from being driven out of my memories. I lie there for a moment, waiting for my body to calm down. But I still feel all the emotion. Everything that I went through in those months. Seeing Peeta again has definitely brought the chickens home to roost.

I manage to bring my legs over the edge of the bed and will myself to stand up. I wash my face off, brush my teeth and head downstairs. My family is already sitting around the kitchen table.

"Morning Mommy!" Willow cries out. She leaves her half eaten bowl of cereal to run and wrap her arms around me. The effect is immediate. I smile broadly.

"Morning Sweet pea. Did you sleep okay?" I ask.

"Mmhmm," she mumbles into my shoulder.

"Good," I tell her. "Why don't you go finish your breakfast while I get something myself and join you." My daughter obeys and I grab a mug out of cabinets and pour a cup of coffee.

I sit in a chair next to Prim. "Morning Sunshine," she greets me. "And how did the big girl sleep?"

"Okay," I mumble. "I had some vivid dreams."

"Really," Prim smirks. "I wonder why…"

"You know why," I gruff. "There's just a lot of memories coming back."

"So," Prim continues. "You said last night that the interview was awkward, but that there was more. What happened?"

"Peeta came by the diner last night," I explain. "He was picking up food, but also asked me to go out with him on Friday night."

"He asked you out?" Prim's eyes say in wonder. "Like on a date?"

"Yeah," I confirm. "And I said yes."

"Oh wow," my sister gushes. "Sounds like a chance to reconnect once more."

"I know," I say, "and I am going to tell Peeta about Willow."

Prim sighs in relief. "Thank God. It's more than about time."

I look away, and my sister can sense my anxiety. "Look, I know it is going to be difficult. He's going to be angry," she places her hand on mine.

I look over at my precious girl sitting happily eating her food. Prim continues. "But I don't think he is going to be upset that he has a beautiful daughter. If anything, he is going to be angry that he is just now finding out."

I nod, knowing full well that she is correct. "I plan to apologize and try to explain everything. I can only hope in time Peeta can forgive me."

"Who is Peeta?" Willow suddenly asks in her little voice.

Oh boy. How to answer this question. I've already said and promised too much, I think. I need to be careful, but at this point, the truth is best.

I turn and look at my daughter, so innocent and hopeful. Like her father. She deserves this. I take a deep breath. "Peeta is your Daddy, Willow."

"You said I see Daddy soon," she states.

"I did," I answer her. "And you will. I just need you to be a little patient. I want to talk to your Daddy first, and then we will find a way for you to meet him."

Willow thinks about this for a moment. "Okay," she finally replies.

"Thank you, Sweet pea. I promise I will let you know when things will happen."

She nods and I turn my attention back to the other two women. "When do you think you will tell him?" my Mother quietly asks.

"I haven't had a chance to plan it out yet," I tell her honestly, "but I'm thinking that I'm going to do it Friday night while we are out."

"Okay," Prim says in agreement. She then gets a wicked smile. "It should definitely make for an interesting date!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah," I note. "I don't know whether to be excited or scared to death. Is it possible to be both?"

"Sure it is," Prim suggests. "But how about I think about making you look absolutely fabulous no matter how it goes?"

"Fine," I say with a wave of my hand. "Go and plan something for me to wear if it will make you happy. I have to go get ready for work anyway."

Prim gets up from her chair and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. She snuggles for a moment with Willow before running off to her room. I get up then, wash out my mug, and place it in the sink.

As I am walking out of the room, I give snuggles to my daughter, as well. "Have a good day at your school, sweetheart." I tell her.

"Bye Mommy!" she calls out as I feel a light hand touch my shoulder.

"It will be okay," my Mother says with that assuring tone of her.

"Thank you," I give her a quick hug then go upstairs myself to get dressed.

I get into work a few minutes early, and begin the process of getting the coffee going, setting up menus, and cleaning off the countertop once last time. Our usual customers come in for their breakfast and morning brew. It's a good morning for a Tuesday and most seem to be in a good mood.

Haymitch is even smiling when he walks in around 11:00. It's a later than usual for him, so I assume he had a pretty good bender the night before.

"Eggs and dry toast today?" I offer.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You always know what I need." I get him set up with his coffee.

"I'm going to eat something in the back myself. I'll see you in fifteen." Haymitch gives a grunt and goes back to his own food. I smile and head to our little area for staff to eat their own meals. I take one of the sandwiches left on a platter and chat with Thom, one of the cooks. He's a fun enough guy and I am feeling pretty good as I finish up and head back to the counter.

I am surprised for two reasons at the sight I see before me. First, Haymitch has a fellow customer sitting next to him. Usually no one even dares to partake in conversation with the old drunk other than me or Greasy Sae. But right now, he is knee deep in an animated discussion

The second reason I am surprised is that the person willing to partake in this endeavor is none other than Peeta Mellark. Once again, I wasn't expecting to see him so soon, and the small gasp I make must have been noticeable.

Haymitch certainly sees. "Sweetheart! Come on over. This one here wants opinions from everyone about the bakery menu. I told him that their danishes were the most delicious things ever. They better have those or I won't even bother to come into the joint. No matter how nice it is."

"We'll make sure to have them, old man. Don't worry." Peeta turns his attention to me. "Just like I know that Katniss will want our famous cheese buns."

"You better!" I joke. "Prim will want those little flowered cookies you always used to make. Those were her favorite."

"I'll make note of that, too," he says.

"What are your plans while you're here?" Haymitch asks.

"Well," Peeta begins. "I'll mostly be working, but I do want to try out the restaurants and get reacquainted with some old friends." As he says this, I can see his eyes directly looking into mine. I know what he is trying to say. I decide to play along with his game.

"I'm sure your 'old friends' are excited to see you again, as well." I offer. Haymitch darts his eyes between the two of us as we continue to pretty much stare at each other. He begins to laugh.

"Just friends, huh?" Haymitch tries to speak in between his guffaws. "We'll see about that."

"That's enough from you." I tell him. Peeta takes the moment to get down from his stool.

"I've got to get back to the bakery anyway," he says. "It was nice talking with you Haymitch."

"Take care," the older man replies. "I expect those danishes soon!" Peeta gives a little salute before walking out the door.

Haymitch turns his eyes back on me. "So, when are you going to tell lover boy about his daughter?"

I am stuck with my mouth wide open in shock. Although he had met Willow many times, the man had never asked me who her father was, nor had I offered the information. So, I have no idea how he knows now.

"But how did you…?" I ask.

"The eyes," Haymitch explains. "Everyone has always been enchanted by your girl's blue eyes. Funny thing, too, is that I always felt like I had seen them before…" His voice drops off for a moment and I realize what he is about to say.

"Today, I remembered where I had seen those eyes before. On the boy." My lowered head gives him all the confirmation he needs. "That plus the obvious chemistry between you, it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

I know there is no point in denying it. "Alright. You've got it. Peeta is Willow's father." I confirm.

"So," Haymitch goes on. "Considering that the boy never even mentioned a word of it, I take it that he doesn't know about her." Again, my silence gives away all. "Care to explain why?"

I do. I tell him everything now. I give him credit in that he doesn't interrupt or ask questions. He just lets me tell my story. He nods here and there, but it is the only reaction I get.

When I am done, Haymitch finally speaks. "I guess it is back to my original question. Are you going to tell the boy?"

"Yes," I tell him. "I'm working on the details, but yes, I plan to. I promised Willow she would meet her Daddy. I need to make sure that it is the right time."

"There will never be 'the right time,'" he states. "Just do it and let the chips fall where they may. The boy deserves it from you."

The guilt once again floods me. "I know," is all I can reply.

I head back to the woods that afternoon after my shift. I need to think this out. I have to try and decide how best to do this. I could bring Willow with me to the bakery and just introduce her. That would be shocking, indeed, and I don't see that going well at all. It would definitely be better to tell Peeta by myself and then take him to introduce his daughter.

I guess that leaves the only question as to when to do it. I know it is going to have to be sooner rather than later for multiple reasons. First, Willow already knows and making her wait any longer than necessary will not bode well. More importantly, I have made Peeta wait for four years. This moment for him is long overdue.

After thinking over the various scenarios, I decide that my first instinct is probably the correct one. I am going to tell him everything while we are out on Friday night. We should both be relaxed and in a good mood, so I don't think I could pick any better time. Of course, it means keeping the secret a few more days, but it can be done. The biggest risk is if Peeta somehow saw Willow out and about before then, but I'll just have to deal with that if it happens. Until then, stick to the plan. I felt better just knowing I had one.

I head home to find a group gathered at my house. They are all sitting around drinking tea and the scene feels very familiar.

"Why am I getting such a sense of déjà vu?" I call out.

"Oh, calm down, Katniss." Madge replies. "We're just here to get an update."

"We had heard Peeta was in town with the new bakery, but Prim told us you two are going out on Friday." Delly clears her throat. "So, we came by for the details."

I look daggers at my sister. "We really need to set up some kind of system of confidentiality."

"They would have found out eventually." Prim argues. "They just care and want to make sure you're okay."

"I know," I admit. "And I'm fine. He asked me out to dinner on Friday night to talk, and that is all."

"Sounds like he still has a thing for you," Madge offers.

"Maybe," I reply. "It sounded like he was still hurt, though."

"Don't blame him," Gale adds.

"I don't either," I say with all the guilt I feel. "That's why I'm going. To tell him everything."

"Everything?" Madge asks. She obviously wants to know if Willow will be mentioned.

"Everything," I answer. "I'm going to tell him about Willow on the date, and then maybe bring him back here to meet her if he wants."

Everyone seems to agree with this. Prim then adds. "Somehow, I definitely think he will want to." I smile at her optimism that this could go well.

"And you don't care if Peeta is still interested in you?" Madge says.

I don't reply for a moment, and my friend smiles as she sees that I do indeed care. But my reason comes through. "Somehow I think that once he finds out about his daughter, that any feelings he has for me will become a moot point."

"Don't count on it." Gale states.

"Let's just say we'll see how it all goes, okay?" I finally say.

"Fine," Delly gets up from her chair. "We will be waiting with baited breath."

"Haha," I joke. "I give you my promise that I will tell him on Friday night, okay? Can you keep it quiet for just a few more days?"

All three of them look at each other and sigh. "Alright, Katniss. A few more days. But listen. This is enough. I think we have to say that if you don't tell him this time, then we will…for everyone's benefit."

My friends look at me, wanting to believe this time that I will do what is right. But I have delayed and put this off for so long that it is hard for them to have faith that I will do it. "I understand." I sigh. "I'm will tell him."

They all nod and head out. I continue to grumble about my friends meddling in my life, mostly to annoy Primrose. She just gets up and goes about her day like she knows she did the right thing.

"Thanks a lot," I gruff as I pass by her.

"They care, Katniss. A lot," she reminds me.

"I know," is all I can reply.

After that, I pick up Willow from school, and my usual weekly routine continues from there. I go to work, and the usual customers come in. Although now it seems that I have one more added to the list. Peeta is back at the diner for lunch again today. Once again he sits down beside Haymitch and strikes up a conversation. They talk about the local businesses for a little bit, and discuss the similarities and differences between how they operate here versus in the Capitol.

"You get much more loyalty here from employees, for sure." Peeta finally notes.

"That's because the people need the jobs here," the drunk responds. "Not like those in the city who are born with a silver spoon."

I fill their cups and Peeta suddenly turns his attention to me. "By the way, Katniss. Delly and Madge came by the office today."

My first impulse is to throttle my friends for immediately disregarding my wishes to not tell Peeta anything, but as he continues on about their visit, I see that there was nothing for me to worry about.

"They wanted to place some early orders and give more input for the menu," he tells me.

"Oh did they?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies. "Delly is planning Madge's baby shower, it seems, so they wanted to look at the options."

Madge was five months pregnant now, and she and Gale couldn't be more excited. She was only just now beginning to show, so the anticipation was only growing. I should have known that they would begin planning the shower, even this early. With the new bakery, I'm sure Delly and Madge were all over making arrangements. Once more I had jumped to conclusions.

"Yeah," I finally answer. "It's really exciting. Babies are really great, actually." I say this with the memories of Willow at that age in my mind.

"Sounds like coming from someone who knows." Peeta notes.

"I know a little," I smile. Peeta smiles too and has to leave and get back to work then.

The next day, Thursday, he is back , though, and continuing the discussion from yesterday we debate about good and bad names for babies. We attempt to even come up with some ideas for Gale and Madge.

"I think Lily for a girl," I state emphatically. "Lily Hawthorne would be great."

"You and plant names," Peeta jokes.

"I can't help it if I like them," I reply. "Haymitch, what do you think?"

"I think babies are overrated," he responds.

"Oh," I wave my hand at him in frustration. "Don't listen to him."

Both of us start laughing and Peeta gives Haymitch a big slap on the back. "Hey! Don't worry, we still appreciate all of your unsolicited advice."

"Yeah, yeah. Like you two know anything. I'm out of here." He gets up to leave, but gives us a wink before he walks out.

Peeta turns back to look at me. "Now that he's gone, there is something that I want to tell you."

"What's that?" I ask.

"I want to officially offer you the job of Store Manager at Mellark's Bakery of District 12," he says.

The news is so stunning that I almost don't believe what I just heard. "You want to give me the job?"

"Yes," he tells me. "I interviewed everyone. You really were the best applicant."

"I got the job!" I finally call out excitedly. I am jumping up and down and almost go to hug him. I stop myself just in time. No matter how I feel, it's probably best not to enthusiastically hug your new boss.

Peeta's smile is huge. "Yes, you did. Do you think you can start on Monday?"

I think for a moment. Oh my gosh. He wants me to start right away. I can understand why, but it means so many changes so quickly. "I have to talk to Sae," I reply.

"I'm sure you do. I'll come with you and maybe we can work things out."

"Okay," I nod and we head to the front where Greasy Sae holds her position.

Peeta decides to speak up first. "Sae, I know that this is taking a valuable asset away from you, but I want you to know that I've offered the manager job for the bakery to Katniss. I really need her to start as soon as possible. When do you think you would be able to spare her?"

Sae gives a wicked smile. "I knew my girl here would be the right one," she says. "You can have her whenever you need her."

"But what about the diner? I don't want to leave you in a bad place." I tell her.

The old woman dismisses us with her hand. "Hmmph. I'll be fine here. Already have a few of these young ones in mind to train up here. I'm sure I'll find the right one to fill the spot."

I give her the biggest hug I could possibly give. "Thank you Sae. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me."

"You are more than worth it, girl," she replies. "Now you go and show all these folk what you can really do."

"I'll be sure to finish my shifts through the weekend." I promise and head back to the counter. I watch and Peeta continues to talk with the woman and I hear words like _hours_ and _pay._

Finally, I overhear the old woman say. "Take good care of her, boy."

Peeta nods his head. "I will," he answers and with a wink to me, leaves the diner. Greasy Sae looks over at me then and smiles, and with that, somehow I know I don't need to worry about her or the diner. They will survive without me.

That night, as I tuck Willow into bed, she brings the subject or her Daddy up again. "Have you talked to Daddy?" she inquires in her sweet voice.

"No honey," I tell her honestly. "But I plan to tomorrow night, and after that I hope you will be able to meet him."

My little angel looks sad, but accepts what I have told her. She gives a big three year old huff. "Okay, but you better!"

I give a little laugh. She is treating me like everyone else. "Get some sleep, you little snuggle bug," and I pull the sheet up over her. As I walk out of the room, I realize that I have really done it now. No matter what, I have to tell Peeta tomorrow night. I have just more or less promised my daughter, and I can't back out now. I get into bed that night with the feeling of all the weight of the world on my shoulders.

On Friday morning, I am fine until Prim decides to start my bundle of nerves going.

"Are you excited about tonight?" she asks excitedly.

"Not exactly the word I would use." I reply.

"It will be fine, Katniss. You'll see. He's a good guy. Just explain everything." She is trying to be soothing, but it doesn't help the butterflies I feel.

Work is pretty much the same as every shift, and I relax and am doing well until Peeta comes in for his lunch. My nerves creep up on me again as I feel the air between us change from the previous days, knowing that tonight is the night. I think he feels it, too, because although he talks with both Haymitch and I, Peeta is definitely not as chatty as usual. I wonder if he is as nervous as I am. Our first real date must be daunting for him too.

Before he leaves, he leans in close and whispers in my ear. "I'll be back at 7::00. I can't wait to see you tonight."

A flood of nervous happiness boils up within me and I look up into his eyes and smile. "Me too," I answer.

Peeta leaves then and Haymitch laughs as he waves his hand in front of my face, complete with goofy grin, trying to get my attention. I shake my head before returning to work, although admittedly my mind is distracted all day.

Finally, my shift is over, and I head into the bathroom with the bag I had brought with me. I change into a olive green sundress, and let my hair out of its braid. It's wave and falls down behind my shoulders as I brush it out. I attempt to put some makeup on, but after awhile just end up with a little blush and lip stick. Something tells me Peeta likes a more natural look anyway.

As I exit the bathroom, I check the wall clock and see that it is only a couple of minutes until 7:00. I've hardly put down my bag when the diner door opens and I see Peeta coming in. He has actually changes, as well. His business suit is gone, and now he is in more casual khakis and a blue button down shirt.

He walks over when he notices me. "Hey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I grin widely. "You look great, too."

"Are you ready?" he asks.

I nod and he opens the door for me as we leave. I give a final wave to Sae who should "Have fun you two!" I can hear Peeta give a small chuckle.

We walk about a block to where his rented car is parked. Peeta opens the door for me, and I slide in. He enters the other side and starts the engine up so that we can head off. It's a great night out, and I am curious as to where he is going to take me.

The drive has only begun when Peeta informs me. "I hope you like Tex-Mex food," he tells me. "There's a nice little restaurant about fifteen minutes from here."

"Sounds great," I reply, and a kind of silence comes between us. Even though we don't talk much, some background music is on and the drive is really comfortable. It's nice just being in Peeta's presence. It always has been.

We arrive fairly quickly at our destination and head in. There's some mariachi music playing and a hostess seats us in a booth. She gives us each a menu, and a server is close behind with chips and salsa. We both take a minute to look over all the choices.

"Would you maybe want to share some fajitas?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me," I tell him. We place or order and begin to munch on the chips. I notice Peeta looking off in the distance a little bit, like he is trying to gain his courage for what he is going to say.

Eventually, he clears his throat. "Katniss, I've thought about so many ways to go about this date, but I decided the best thing to do is to get the hard part out of the way first. There is just some stuff I have needed to say, and I think if I just get it out there, then maybe we can enjoy the rest of our date. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I say nervously. "okay."

He takes my hand in his. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I was hurt after our night together, and I kind of took it out by just cutting you off completely for the last four years."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," I tell him. "I didn't want to. I woke up that morning and just reacted without thinking too much. I was scared."

"I was scared when I woke up and you weren't there." Peeta says.

"I'm sorry about that too," I reply. "I should have stayed and talked to you. I've thought about calling you so many times." Okay, I think. This is good. This is leading in the direction that I can talk about Willow.

"I wish you had," he says ruefully.

"You've been so busy with the business, I didn't want to be in the way." I explain.

"You wouldn't have been in the way," he scolds. "But the telephone goes both ways too. Once I was over my initial hurt, I thought about calling you too."

"I think we've both missed the mark on that." I feel him rubbing his thumb along the top of my hand. It soothes me.

"Yeah," he agrees. "We've both made some bad decisions. I'm… hoping we can maybe fix it now?"

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" I ask honestly, and watch as he nods. My heart is thumping with a beat of _tell him, tell him_. But my mouth can't seem to make the words.

"It is," Peeta answers, and it is then that our drinks arrives. He thanks the waiter and turns back to me. "Now that we seem to be starting fresh, why don't you tell me how excited you are about new job I am hearing about?" He gives a confident smirk at his wit.

I smirk right back at him. "Oh, I'm really excited, although my new boss I hear is a real taskmaster…" The messing around has relaxed me in only a moment. I can feel my body release some of its tension.

Peeta can't help himself but to start laughing. "Okay, okay. Enough joking. How do you feel really?"

"Honestly," I tell him. "I'm sad to leave Sae, but I'm excited about the opportunity. It really means a lot to me right now."

He seems concerned as I say this. "Are you having some hard times?"

"Not necessarily," I explain. "I've been through worse. It's just that Prim is going to graduate soon and got accepted to the medical school. The extra money I'll be making will help a lot."

"Is that why you didn't finish your own degree? The cost?" I immediately stop munching on the chip in my hand. How to handle this particular question?

I take a breath a give it a shot. "Sort of. A few months after I saw you in the Capitol, I lost my job, and Mom went through a really bad spell for a while. I was taking care of her and wasn't attending my classes. That, along with losing my job, was enough to get me dismissed from school." _That's not everything_, my conscience nags at me. _There's more. _

I take a deep breath. "My job got me back on track, but not enough so that I could go back. And with the cost for Prim's education, I just have to wait." I give a little smile. "I'll probably return once she's out, and be well into my thirties by the time I get my degree at this rate."

Petta smiles and looks at me intently. "No matter how long it takes, if it's what you want, do it. Don't give up on it. Promise?

I grab his pinky, almost like we did when we were kids. "Promise."

Our food arrives then and the next minutes are full of placing chicken and other assorted condiments into our tortillas. I bite into mine and savor every taste. I don't get to eat like this often. While I am fed at home, this kind of meal is a luxury.

"So," I continue once we have finally settled into a slower pace of eating. "It looks like you've done well. I see your face all the time on the TV with the bakeries."

"Yeah," he replies. "it's been going better than I could have dreamed. I don't necessarily like all the publicity I've been getting. So far, it's been good for the business."

"And you, too, I imagine." I state. "Girls chasing you around everywhere. I saw one of them on your arm at the District 8 opening."

Peeta thinks about this for a moment. "Wait, do you mean Glimmer? Oh God, I almost forgot about that. She was some girl my mother found and set me up with because she thought it would look so great for my image. She was such a ditz it wasn't even funny. I don't even think I saw her again after that."

"Well, I'm sure you've had many others after you." I offer.

"Yeah, well they may be after me, but none of those girls are going to catch me." Peeta answers.

He's joking around a little again, so I decide to play along. "Really, and how is that?"

"Because I don't care about any of them," he says as his blue orbs lock with mine. "Because there has only ever been one girl who I've been waiting for."

My fork stops halfway to my mouth. I can't be stupid enough to not get his meaning. He is talking about me. I'm the only one he's been waiting for. Could he really have been feeling something for me all this time? All signs lead to it.

"Sounds like you've been waiting for a while." I finally tell him.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to give it up." He answers.

"Who knows," I say with more boldness. "Maybe one day soon she'll come around." I lean in closer to him to let him know I understand him perfectly clear. I continue to have this nagging feeling of something I need to say, but as relaxed as I am now, I can't seem to think of it.

"I hope so," Peeta states, and we continue our easy conversation from there. Over the fabulous meal he tells me how they plan to move to putting in the bakery for District 3 next. If all goes well, his plan should be complete in two more years. I am so in awe of him and what he has been able to do. Would he have been able to accomplish so much if things had been different? I don't know, the answer to that, and I can't change the past. But I can change the future, starting now. I have got to tell him on the way home. Maybe when we get to my house so he can go in and meet Willow. Yes, I think that would be a great plan. I smile and feel good about the idea. This is it.

We finish eating and Peeta pays for the meal. We get up from the table and walk toward the door. He opens it and we both go outside towards his car. We begin the drive home, and I notice that he wasn't going very fast, and I wondered if like me, he didn't want the date to end so soon.

"Thanks for the meal." I offer. "The restaurant was a great choice. The food was fantastic."

Peeta smiles. "You're welcome. I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

"Really? You wanted to check that place out for a while? Did you read some rave reviews or something?" I look directly at him, even though he is paying attention to the road.

"No silly," he replies. "I've wanted to take you on a date for the longest time."

"Oh," is all I can say. I sound surprised, even though I shouldn't be.

"Before my family left Twelve," Peeta goes on. "I really wanted to tell you how much I liked you. That I hoped someday we might be more than just friends. I got too scared to do it, though."

"I think I had an idea anyway." I note.

Peeta looks for a moment at me, but then returns to eyes forward. "Then the letters stopped. I tried to tell myself to forget about you. Go make new friends. And I did. I have some great buddies and dated a few girls."

I feel a little pang of jealousy at this last statement, but realized soon enough that right here and now he was with me. That was all that mattered.

"But none of them held a candle to you. And no matter how much time passed, I never forgot you."

"I never forgot you either, Peeta." He takes his hand from the steering wheel and places it gently on my thigh. It feels completely natural having it there. I take my own hand and place it on top of his.

"Then you suddenly came back into my life that day four years ago. I thought I was dreaming. Honest. I never would have thought I would see you again. Well, you know the rest from there. We've already been over all of that."

I nod my head. "I'm sorry." I think it might be the millionth time I've offered my apologies to Peeta. In my mind, I hear that nagging voice telling me to _do it. Tell him now._

"I know that night never would have gone the way it did if we hadn't got out of hand. But Katniss, I have to tell you that even if you saw it as a mistake, that I don't regret a single moment." The vulnerability in his voice right now is so overwhelming. I can feel the tears prickling in my eyes.

"Neither do I." I tell him emotionally.

This answer takes him aback. "I don't understand. The next morning you said…."

"Like I told you earlier, Peeta," I interrupt. "I reacted out of fear. Still do. It's a fault, and I know it."

I take a deep breath. "Our night together may have been crazy and definitely alcohol driven, but it wasn't a mistake. Even drunk, I could feel the connection between us. Couldn't you?"

"Of course I could," Peeta answers. "I just didn't think you felt the same."

"Oh Peeta," I tell him. "I did. And that's why I was so scared. Why I am still so scared now. Because I still feel it."

He turns enough for just a moment where I can see his eyes. "So do I."

We drive for the next few minutes in silence. The air is electric between us with all the tension and emotion. I can't tell what Peeta is thinking, but I sense that he is waiting until we stop driving to talk any more.

We finally make it to the house and Peeta stops the engine. He gets out and, always the gentleman opens the door. I get up and he takes my hand to lead me to the front porch.

We stop there and I turn to finally face him. Peeta takes my other hands so that they are now both in his large warm ones.

"Look," he says. "I'm here for at least a month. Until we can get the grand opening going. I know that I want to take you out more. See if what we have here is as real as I think it is."

I look off for a moment and I know he can sense my fear. "What do you think?" he asks.

What I think is that I want that, too. In spite of every insecurity I feel, the connection I feel for Peeta is even stronger. For once, I think I am ready to take that chance.

"I think I'd like to see that, as well." Peeta's smile is glorious at my declaration. I smile, too, and hope that it is just as bright.

He leans towards me then and kisses me. It isn't gentle, yet not demanding either. It is a kiss of beginnings. In it, I can taste, feel, and smell everything that is Peeta. The flour from baking, the mint in his toothpaste, and the roses in his shampoo.

And I know that this is it. I am going to tell him now. It may ruin everything, but in this moment, I know it is right. My resolve is clear.

So, when we finally break, I whisper. "Peeta, there's something I have to tell…"

I am interrupted by the unmistakable creak of the screen door opening. I turn around and look to see Willow standing there. Her eyes flit for a moment between Peeta and I.

"Mommy?"

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be the one that so many have asked me for-BIG confrontation time and Peeta will meet his daughter. YEA! I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
